Every Little Thing
by Ayesa
Summary: CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! Kenshin Himura can't make his estranged wife sign their divorce papers and it's not because she wants to work things out between them... In fact, she doesn't even know that she's married! KK
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever! It is inspired by **Dishwalla's song "Every Little Thing"**, so I **borrowed** that title for my fic. I wish to get honest reviews and constructive criticism and not flames…

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine as well as the song where I got my inspiration from.

Warning: Characters are/may be OOC.

oooOOooo

Every Little Thing

Chapter 1

oooOOooo

He always got what he wanted.

And right now, he really wanted to be out of the killer traffic from hell. Kenshin Himura, one of the top businessmen in Japan, sighed for the nth time that hour. He unhurriedly brought his index finger and middle finger to rub his temples, trying to hopefully get rid of the maddening headache he's been having. Who would have thought that after 2 years, he would be driving through this same road to her apartment building? Yes, it had been 5 months since they both decided that living separately might be the best thing for both of them.

He tried to take his mind off of thinking about why again had they separated, by rummaging through his things on the passenger seat, wishing to get that damn pain reliever he knew he brought with him. But his mind wasn't agreeing with what he wanted this time as he came across that question again. Why had they separated? Why did they have that fight of fights that night? Hell, why did he even decide to marry her in the first place! Well, the answer to the last question was quite easy to get a hold of…

He wanted her. All of her.

Shaking his head as if to get rid of her memories, he noticed that he just passed by the cafe. It still had that same look from 2 years ago with coffee aficionados enjoying their little conversations under a huge umbrella situated in the middle of the table just outside the shop. But the people nor the place was not what had his attention reeling back to thoughts of her. It was _that _coffee shop, not just any other.

It was at that cafe where he first saw her.

It was a bright spring Friday morning. He decided to read the paper for a while before checking the whole town out. Sano and Megumi's engagement party was scheduled on that night in one of the clubs in town. He made sure he had no appointments for that day, knowing how important that night was to his best friend.

He knew what to expect about the town. Sano had mentioned it to be a small city with a lot of friendly people around. But he never expected to see someone that would get his attention in such a place as this. He sat on one of the booths near the window with his paper opened on the business section, when he saw the woman near the counter.

He couldn't help looking at her. She wore a light blue straight dress that covered her knees. The belt on her waist that resembled a thinner version of an obi, only accentuated the fine curves of her body. Her sandals highlighted the pair of perfect legs she had. She has long black hair secured by an indigo ribbon in a ponytail. She was not really what you'd call beautiful, but there was something stunning about her when she softly laughed at whatever the burly man behind the counter said to her. Kenshin watched her with interest through hooded bangs while pretending to read his paper.

"Okay now, Paulo, no more joking, I need my latte and muffin in 5 minutes or I'll be late." She said, poorly trying to sound angry at the coffee shop owner, who was must be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Well, if you think service here is slow, why don't you find another coffee shop to buy your stupid coffee from?" the man said with heavy Spanish accent. It might have annoyed other customers, but it did no harm to the girl who tried to work her charisma by giving the owner a half-smile, half-pout.

The poor man had nothing against her charm.

"Paulo, you know that I only live for coffee from your shop and nothing else." she sounded so sweet trying to bring in good humor to their conversation.

Feigning annoyance from the girl's answer, the owner shrugged and said, "Whatever _señorita_, here's your coffee. And don't blame your lateness to my shop's service. Go now, you're making my business look bad already." He said while handing her the coffee and muffins she ordered.

"Oh, come on now, we both know, that I never made your business look bad. In fact, I think my presence even adds luck to it." She smiled cheekily as she teased the man unconsciously using her charm.

Paulo only grunted at that. He may not out rightly admit it, but she was right, her presence adds life to his coffee shop as well as his day. He was just showing grumpiness that morning because he was really worried when she didn't come in at the usual time she does. It may seem that he loathed the girl, but really, she is the only one he allows to speak to him in that way. She was like the daughter he never had.

Kenshin was watching her the whole time. So, when she turned around, he tried to cover his view with his paper, not wanting to let the girl notice how interested he really was. She was really oblivious to the curious looks the red head was giving her or she would have blushed in a million shades of red because the gorgeous man was clearly showing interest in her. She hurriedly sprinted out of the coffee shop and hailed for a cab to take her to work.

He was being silly really. What was he thinking? It was obvious that he would never see her again and yet he felt weirdly disappointed about it. She was just an ordinary girl and he had seen and met more attractive ones before and yet, he felt that he wanted to see her again. He wanted to know her well. It was simple…

He wanted her.

"Hey, you with the red hair. Are you just going to sit there and watch my customers? Or do you ever plan to order something? This is a coffee shop you know, not the library." The coffee shop's owner said breaking him off from his jumbled thoughts. He then remembered that he had been sitting there for around 10 minutes already before the girl entered the establishment.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry, just a cup of coffee please. No cream." He said politely to the man who snorted at his response and went on to prepare his coffee.

The lean man with bright blond hair sitting next to Kenshin's booth, spoke to him in almost a whisper, "Don't mind him, he's not really a morning person you see."

"You know Chou, I'll appreciate it if you don't bad mouth me in my own business." Came the stern reply from Paulo who was now ready with Kenshin's coffee.

"Mr. Paulo, I was just helping this man here not to get on your bad side." Chou said, humor apparent in his voice that only earned him snorts and glares from the burly man. Chou then turned to Kenshin and continued, "You're new here, Mr…?" he said while stretching out his hand for a handshake.

Kenshin took a sip from his coffee and reached out for the offered hand. "Himura, Kenshin Himura."

"Himura? You're _The _Kenshin Himura?_" _the redhead was used to reactions like these from people, so he just nodded and took another sip from his cup. It's as if they saw a movie star or something when he tells them who he is, something that you'll really get used to when you're in the business world for almost all your life.

"Man! You're like one of the richest of the rich! What brings you to this town? The name's Chou by the way." He said with excitement evident in his voice.

"I'm here for a friend of mine." He said, brushing off Jake's reaction like he didn't even say it loudly.

Chou, who considers himself a _business minded_ man had business proposals popping up his head before Kenshin even managed to give a reply. He really saw this fortunate meeting as a chance to make it big in business with no less than Kenshin Himura himself. So, "Ah, I can be your friend too, Mr. Himura. You know, I have this…"

"Stop bothering my customers Chou or I'll throw you out." Paulo said folding his arms across his chest clearly intimidating the blond.

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly here. Unlike some people I know." Chou said while shrugging and giving Himura a wink.

Kenshin who was watching the whole exchange before him, just smiled and tried to appreciate that man's uncalled friendliness. He really didn't mind talking to a man like Chou. In fact, he kind of reminds him of Sano. He thought of what Sano's possible reaction would be when he tells him he met someone just like him. Kenshin smiled at the idea. Sano didn't like being compared to anyone. He thinks he's one of a kind, though his fiancée thinks he's a stupid rooster head who deserves a kick or two in the head. Ah, but she agreed to his marriage proposal nonetheless or Kenshin wouldn't be there.

While Chou and Paulo continued to bicker, the red head then tried to resume his reading though he found it difficult for his thoughts suddenly wandered on a certain blue-eyed woman he just laid his eyes on.

He spent a great deal of his day thinking about that woman. He felt like a silly school boy who just experienced his first crush. He was surprised to realize how the memory of her smile embedded itself in the deepest recesses of his mind. He wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to see her smile for him. He wanted to see her smile because of him. He wanted her to smile thinking about them. Wait, did he just think that? He then suddenly felt his heart beat rapidly again. Why was it that easy to think about a "them" when he doesn't even know what her name was?

Well, there was a first time for everything. And that day proved that overused statement true. Though Kenshin was a rational man, he just couldn't simply tell himself that seeing her that morning was nothing to him. That night, at Sano and Megumi's engagement party, he never thought that he would see her there. He never believed in fate or destiny, so again for the first time, he did. Who would have thought that his beautiful blue-eyed angel happened to be Megumi's sister, Kaoru. Yep, if there was such a thing as fate, that must be it.

Then, everything went smoothly from there. They dated for around five months before he decided to make her know that he was serious about making her only his, though he knew that from the moment their eyes locked at Sano and Megumi's party that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. Yes, he asked her to marry him. And she did.

Now that he's thinking about it, maybe it would have been better for both of them if she hadn't said 'yes'. If she declined his proposal then, he wouldn't have this excess emotional baggage he's been having for the past months. It wasn't easy for him to let her go but he knew that he had to or he would have just ended hurting her and hurting

himself as well. But maybe he shouldn't have asked her to marry him in the first place. Though he wanted her to say 'yes' then, or though he knew that she would say 'yes', he never should have asked, but then again, he also knew that he couldn't live thinking of her as another man's wife.

She would only be his. His wife, his Kaoru.

Even if they had only been together for barely 2 years, he would have to say that Kaoru had been a good wife. She was opinionated and ill-tempered at times, but when she sees the logic behind his arguments, she would accept defeat and be the obedient wife that he wanted her to be. Yes, she was obedient. He asked her to quit her teaching job at the pre-school, she did. He wanted her to stay at home, telling her how he wanted her to take care of everything relating to domestic stuff, she did. She even enrolled in a cooking school to improve her nonexistent cooking skills.

They were living a happy albeit a monotonous married lifestyle. At least that was what he thought. If they had been truly happy, maybe he wouldn't be driving through this cursed road, suffering this traffic and headache from hell. Where was that damn pill again? Anyway, it was not until that fateful night that he really felt that there was something disconcertingly amiss about their marriage.

That night, he felt that there was something wrong about her. He knew that he was in for another argument the moment he realized that she didn't answer the door when he got home. What could be up again this time? He didn't say anything when she served overdone fried eggs and bacon at breakfast, right? He gave her the obligatory goodbye kiss this morning, right? So, why didn't she welcome him home this time?

He found out as soon as he opened their bedroom door. The place was neat and tidy, just the way they both wanted it to be. But what was not right in the picture was his wife curled up on her side of the bed. She was not in her pajamas or night clothes, so that means she wasn't asleep. Yes, she was still awake for he was hearing sniffling sounds apparently coming from her. She slightly shifted, when she felt him enter and eyeing her back.

It was easy to know he was there. Her husband's presence could really be overwhelming. But right now, she would try not to think about that since she had this feeling for days. She was having doubts and insecurities about their relationship. She was starting to feel as if she wasn't important to him anymore. She didn't know if this feeling was out of being left alone at home all the time or purely female instinct that her husband is fooling around somehow. She was well aware that her husband was popular to the female species and she also knew that he was friendly with them. But he was her husband! She must trust him, right? He couldn't be cheating on her now, right? She tried to push those thoughts away and focused on what she should be doing upon his arrival. She rose from her position and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go prepare dinner." She said without looking at him. She stood up as soon as she found her slippers.

He wanted to know what was wrong, but it looks like Kaoru wouldn't bother telling him. But the expression on her beautiful face clearly told him that she was hurt about something.

He tried to ignore it and walked to the bathroom instead. She was about to open the door when she heard him say, "Don't bother. I'm full." That made her freeze from where she was standing beside the slightly ajar bedroom door. He heard her breathe in deeply before she spoke again, "I see." Was that doubt in her voice? But he continued folding his sleeves before washing his hands.

"I ate at that Italian restaurant you wanted us to go to. The food was good." He told her as he went out of the bathroom to change his clothes. She was now sitting in front of her dresser brushing her hair. He saw that as a good sign, so he continued, "You're right, we should go there sometime. They serve really good pasta. Tomoe said.." he stopped what he was about to say, when he saw her visibly tense and stopped brushing her hair.

He knew what that meant. This wasn't the first time that she felt uncomfortable talking or even hearing about Tomoe. In fact, they always ended up in a fight with the mere mention of her name. And that exactly was what was coming right now. He never understood why she always seemed jealous of Tomoe.

Tomoe, she was his good friend back in college, who eventually became his girlfriend for a time too, but that doesn't have bearing anymore now that they're older. He was even surprised to find her working as the representative of the company that was applying to be a partner to the Hiten Mitsurugi Group of Companies. If there was anything between Tomoe and him right now, it was plainly business and friendship. Kaoru should know and understand that.

But she saw it in another way. She was jealous of Tomoe and maybe insecure about their relationship and the thought frustrated him. She was the one he married. He wouldn't have done that if he was still hooked up on Tomoe until today.

"I thought that we've settled _that_ issue." Annoyance and slight anger laced her voice as she turned around from her dresser. He was sitting on their bed, taking off his socks and shoes, when he audibly sighed and answered her, "Yes, we've settled that, so we shouldn't be talking about this anymore." It was really frustrating to know that Kaoru would bring up the Tomoe thing again.

She was really so mad right now. How dare he answer her like that! But she still tried to control her temper. She wouldn't want to make him think that she's just jealous over an _ex-girlfriend_. So she decided to try to appear bold and calm. She would not let him see how this whole thing was really affecting her. "Then explain why you had dinner, probably even lunch with her today. Or would you just rather have breakfast with her too." She let her emotions fly. Okay, so she really didn't try hard enough.

He took that then as a sign to tame the flaring temper directed at him. He stood up and walked over to where she was seated and kneeled in front of her taking her soft hands into his. He had tried to win previous arguments by wooing her and making her calm down via his innate charm before, surely it would work again this time. So, he took her hands to his lips and kissed it.

"Kaoru, nothing's going on with us. You have to understand that." He said caressing the back of her soft warm hands. He looked into her eyes searching for understanding but all that was there was wariness and uncertainty.

Kaoru was glad to hear those words but she knew that he had to be aware of the rift that slowly grows between them. It has been three weeks since he last touched her. What's bothering her is not the less time he had making love to her but it was around that time that Tomoe came trotting back in a business suit and meeting her husband once again. She didn't want to think about it but she was having this nagging feeling that only fueled her anger and frustration even more.

She couldn't even think how she was able to put up with their situation for this long. That's why it was clear to her now. She had to let him know that their marriage is faced with a problem. This conversation between them has long been overdue. So it would really be best to get it over with now and fix their relationship before it's too late. With that, she stood from her dresser's chair, and pulled her hands hastily away from Kenshin. She was walking toward their room's window when she spoke again.

"No Kenshin. I don't understand. And you don't understand anything either. Why are you acting like everything's okay when it isn't?" She then faced him, trying to see what his reaction to her outburst might be. And what she saw were his eyes that were turning amber. Her husband was not a really patient man and she has obviously pushed him to the limit this time.

"What's not okay, Kaoru? Stop making something simple so complicated! Dammit!" He said, standing up to look at her at eye level. He didn't see that coming. That really did it. He couldn't believe how his wooing tactics weren't working this time. And aside from that, Kaoru was acting like he wasn't giving her all that she needed.

"I'm not making anything complicated. It is complicated. I'm your wife but you act as if I don't mean anything to you." His words hurt but she tried not to let her tears fall. She would stand firm and fix this now.

He slightly huffed and matched her words indignantly. "You get everything that any woman would or could ever want and you tell me that you mean nothing to me?"

"I get things I don't need."

"Stop being illogical Kaoru."

"I'm not being illogical!"

"Well then if you're not happy at all why are you still here?"

"What?"

"I said—"

"I heard what you said. Did you really say that? Are you telling me to leave?" Kaoru asked, now letting all her tears go.

"I never asked you to stay." He was speaking his mind out, and it was true, he never asked her to. _But was he asking her to leave?_

Those words were all it took to take Kaoru's composure away. She was trembling from her sobs. She feared and dreaded the day she would hear something like that from him. Was it just because of the paper that says she was his wife that made him go home to her everyday? Did she at least really mean anything to him? "How could you say that? Do you really want me to leave?" _Are you giving me up just like that?_

Kenshin didn't know how to answer that, for the first time that night, he tried to examine what he said. He wasn't stupid or numb. He knew that they were growing apart from each other. Hey, marriage was not like candy you could buy at a random candy store and throw away if it sucked then decide to never buy the same candy again. But was he giving her up? He didn't know. Maybe he needed more time to think. Yes, that's it. He need time think about their relationship. He wasn't giving up anything yet. He just needed to think things over. And maybe he needs a lot of time to do it…_alone?_

Kaoru, whose feelings were in deep chaos at that moment, couldn't stand just looking at her husband. So, she willed herself to think fast. She once said she would do anything he wanted. And though it weakens her to even think about it, it was like she was left no choice but to do what he wanted. So, he wanted her to leave…she was not about to break her promise. If that was what he wanted then so be it. She then walked briskly to her closet and pulled out a bag big enough to place some of her clothes in and started packing.

Kaoru's actions were like fingers that snapped him out of his thoughts. He then saw her quickly shoving in her clothes in a bag. If she wanted to leave him, she sure was packing light. This made him feel that Kaoru didn't want to really do this but why is she doing something she didn't want to do in the first place. As if hearing his thoughts, he heard her shaky voice saying…

"Is this what you really want, Kenshin?"

She was hoping he would say no. She was wishing that he wouldn't want this too. She was silently praying he would hold her now and tell her that everything he said was a mistake. That he didn't mean it. She had to hear him say everything would be okay. She closed her eyes, Kenshin wasn't answering her. She could feel her hot tears running down her face incessantly no matter how hard she tried to cease them. She waited for a few more moments before she stopped packing, and then she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Is this what you really want? Please, tell me.." _Tell me it's not what you want._ She added mentally.

"Kaoru, I.." How would he say it? He didn't really know what he wants. All he wanted to do now was think about everything. So, he just said exactly what he was thinking. He needed this, and she might need it too. So, ".. maybe it would be best to think about us if we take some time away from each other." He then looked away from her not wanting to see how her blue eyes widened at what he said anymore. Somehow, something he thought was right to do was giving him an uneasy feeling just by looking into her eyes.

His wife on the other hand, just felt her world crumble from what she heard. But she had to be strong. Maybe he was right. Maybe they needed time apart to think things. Maybe he needed this time to realize what she really is in his life. It was not like she had a choice anyway. She would not ask him to take back what he said. She still had some pride left. She was strong. That was right, she was strong. She could do this. So, she wiped her tears away hastily and picked up her bag and said, "Very well, if that's what you want, you know where to find me."

Those were the words she spoke before she left. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding until he heard her drive away from their house. He had a lot of time to keep her from leaving but he didn't do anything like that. Kenshin Himura was never the one to plead or beg. That was the last time they saw and spoke to each other in five months and now here he was, bracing himself from her apartment's front door.

The apartment was exactly like he remembered it way back before their marriage. Kaoru and her sister Megumi lived in the same apartment when their parents died. When Megumi got married, it was natural for her to move in with her husband Sanosuke, which left Kaoru the apartment all for herself.

There were so many special moments that he and Kaoru shared in this apartment. _But this isn't the time to remember them Himura. _He knew what he had to do. Their marriage ended that night, he was only going to make it formal, make it legal with all the papers he spent a great deal of his time preparing. He had to do this to help him move on with his life. It wasn't like _he wasn't over her_, it's really not like that, but, he was a man maybe not a good one, but he wasn't some jerk who'll go on romancing other women even if he still _techinically_ was married. In other words, he already understood the fact that his relationship with Kaoru was over and he wanted to move on with his life but he couldn't do it because no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he feels guilty being with another while having a ring around his finger.

In the span of time that they were apart, Kaoru never called or emailed and neither did he. Sano talked to him a few days after the break up trying to get them back together. Apparently, Sano's efforts were futile for neither made a move to talk about what happened. Having no communication and knowing from her brother-in-law and his bestfriend, that she's at least doing fine, he took that as a sign that they were more comfortable living separate lives. So, to make everything easier for both of them, he did Kaoru the favor of filing for divorce.

Whatever her reaction may be, he decided that he wouldn't waver. If she cries, he'll tell her to stop and think about her own happiness instead. He wouldn't give in to her pleas if she would ask him to think about everything again. He was done thinking, and it was time for him to put his thoughts into action. He would not waver, he would not have doubts and have second thoughts. He was convinced of what he's supposed to do.

And his head, as if testing his firmness, made a trip back to that night when Kaoru asked her a question he never answered.

_Is this what you really want, Kenshin?_

Before knocking on her door, Kenshin willed himself to take a breath, making it deep. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"Yes, this is what I want."

oooOOooo

This is just the first chapter.. I hope I didn't confuse you guys so much.. So, what do you think? (nervously fidgets..) Should I continue this or just stop writing? (bites her thumbnail out of uneasiness) Please tell me… Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To everybody who took time to read the first chapter, thank you very much! This update took longer than I expected… I'm sorry if you all waited too long. Waiting sucks… I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Warnings: This is obviously an AU, thus making our beloved RK characters, OOC.

* * *

Every Little Thing

Chapter 2

* * *

She sat in front of her mirror and proceeded in applying the usual amount of make-up she uses on her face. She was gingerly applying some lip gloss when she noticed how she looked on the mirror. There wasn't anything wrong on how she looked, but it was like looking into the eyes of some stranger you feel like you should know.

She then put her make-up down for awhile, propped her elbows on the vanity and rested her chin atop her linked hands. She sat there, focused on her own reflection.

It was an ordinary afternoon. The setting sun was a red-orange ball in the sky, leaving pale traces of spilled indigo and violet in the vast ceiling that hovers over town. The breeze was slightly teasing the trees making them sway to a rhythm only they could hear. Few birds flew above perfecting this picture of tranquility.

But she paid no heed to what's happening outside, for like the birds that flew past her window, her mind began to take flight on its own, drifting to familiar thoughts that never left her.

It was funny how some people would do anything to erase or escape their past, while here she was, still struggling to get a hold of all the memories that she believes would make her whole again. Yes, though Kaoru Kamiya seemed to have everything, she still somehow feels like a part of her was missing.

It has been barely two months since she woke up in the hospital room with a beautiful woman holding her hand as if she might disappear at any moment. Behind her stood a tall lanky man with spiky brown hair. He was carrying a pretty little girl with the same hair and eye color.

They looked really relieved upon seeing her awake, it was just too bad she couldn't quite remember who they were. They were totally surprised when she asked for their names. Their reaction and their constant questions made her all the more confused on what state she could possibly be in. And after what seemed like forever to her, they were finally convinced that she wasn't jesting, that her innocence concerning everything before her at that time was genuine.

She was then told that she might have a case of temporarily losing a part of her memory or maybe all of it.

It was a good thing that the woman turned out to be Megumi, her sister, and the man's name was Sanosuke, her brother-in-law who was holding her two year old niece, Ayame.

She has been living with the Sagara's since then. Megumi refused to let her on her own saying something like she's a doctor and she would like to take care of her sister personally. Her sister checked her up from time to time and filled her in little by little with the details of what you may call her former life.

She learned a lot about who she was before the accident through Megumi and Sanosuke. Even the littlest details on how she was their daddy's favorite but sometimes their mom's headache, weren't left out making her feel very lucky to have a family like the Sagara's.

But there was still that lingering feeling she couldn't shake off. She was an enigma even to herself. She wasn't' sure if it was her lack her memory, or the feeling that there was something she was supposed to know but is kept as a secret. She didn't want to think that her sister had been lying about her life.

She trusts her family. Besides, old and recent photographs are enough proof for her to hold on to the information that makes up who she is.

She really doesn't know what it was that she wanted right now. But she knew in her heart that she was never one to back down from a struggle such as the one she was in right now.

That's why she finally agreed to come with her best friend, Misao and go clubbing tonight. She really didn't want to, when the initial idea was to go out with Misao and meet up with other acquaintances. Somehow, mingling with other people makes her fell uneasy. She didn't want to be in a room filled with people who knew her and knew about her condition. It would be just the same thing for the past two months. Those present would tell her how they feel sorry for her and ask her questions that even she wouldn't know the answers to. And Kaoru didn't really feel comfortable about that idea.

So, with Megumi's power of persuasion and Misao's promise that it would be just the two of them, having their usual girl's night out at a newly opened club, she finally agreed to come. What harm could a little drinking and dancing bring? She also hoped that activities, like this one that she used to engage into, might be a chance for her to remember, even if just snippets of her lost memory.

She was broken from her thoughts by a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, straightening herself up and picking up the gloss she earlier disregarded.

It was a six month pregnant Megumi who opened the door with Ayame in tow.

"Are you ready?" The lady doctor asked.

After giving herself the finishing touches of her make-up, she then stood up and turned around for Megumi. Megumi looked at her from head to toe and back, noting how the beaded spaghetti strapped top and fitted jeans hugged her sister's curves nicely. She smiled and then wistfully thought of how stupid a certain redhead could get for letting someone as pretty as her sister go just like that a few months ago.

Megumi then felt a bit of guilt seep through her. She never told Kaoru about Kenshin. She knew how much Kaoru loves Kenshin, and even if she was fond of him too, she felt that it was her duty to save Kaoru from going through the heartbreak over again.

Sanosuke initially didn't agree with the idea. It was Kenshin's right to know and Kaoru deserves to know about him too, he said. But their arguments receded when Megumi confidently proclaimed that as Kaoru's personal doctor, sister, and only relative by blood, she knew what was right for her and thus giving her the right to decide whatever information they would give her as well.

Besides, it was partly Kenshin's fault why everything happened. She wasn't totally taking Kaoru away from him. In fact, she thinks that this might be a good way for the redhead to realize how special Kaoru is and finally get back with her. How? She still doesn't know too, but let's say that Kenshin's lack of knowledge about Kaoru's current situation is sort of Megumi's way of revenge for the pain and tears she saw Kaoru go through after their break up.

And as a part of her brilliant show-Himura-how-stupid-he-is plan, she convinced Kaoru to go out with Misao and do what normal _single_ young women like her do...

"Megumi? Is there something wrong with this outfit? Make-up?" Kaoru asked when all that her sister did was look at her as if she was plotting something she wasn't allowed to know.

"Nope, it's perfectly hot." The lady doctor smiled, but it faded right away, "Why can't designers come up with something that hot for pregnant women?" she added sourly.

Kaoru slightly blushed at her sister's comment and mentally laughed at how she was still thinking of wearing something "hot" when she's already married with a kid and another one on the way.

"Aunt Kaoru, pretty." Ayame suddenly said.

Kaoru smiled at her niece, she bended to the little girl's eye level, smoothed her hair, and told her how everybody in their family, which included the little girl and her mother, was adequately endowed with the right amount of beauty.

Megumi smiled at that and at the picture they made. She couldn't help but think what a great mother she could have been. The thought made her smile faint. Between them, it was Kaoru who always wanted to have kids. That's why she was very happy when her tests came out positive even if she and Kenshin were already separated at that time.

But even if she felt the guilt seep in again, she knew that it was something she wasn't really planning on telling her anytime soon or maybe ever. Kaoru loved kids and she always wanted her own. Telling her she lost her baby in the accident wouldn't help her in getting her life back on track. Oh, and don't forget that she isn't supposed to know about the kid's father and their relationship too or what's left of it anyway.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, Megumi asked, "Are you sure you really want to this, Kao? I mean, Misao and I know that you didn't like being around people after the….everything." she finished, hoping that she didn't make Kaoru feel uncomfortable with the cautious mention of her current state.

"I already told you that I'm sure I want to do this. I'm amnesiac, but not really anti-social, right?" Kaoru said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her sister.

"Let me see, you're quite temperamental, stubborn, and initially didn't like entertaining people we _know_ except for those that you saw in photographs... Right, you're not anti-social." Megumi teased.

Kaoru sighed then smirked, "No. You know, you're lucky you're pregnant. That's enough reason for me not to whack you with a pillow or maybe something harder than that."

"I'd like to see you try that. You still have 3 months to plan how to do it." Came Megumi's reply, amused at the usual banter she and her sister have.

"Maybe cooking for you personally would be a better idea, don't you think?" Kaoru's eyes sparked with mirth at how her sister's eyes widened at her statement.

But Megumi took it as a... well, a valid threat. "Okay, you win, you're the most sociable person I know! So, scratch the cooking idea. "

"Whatever. I don't wanna be late. Misao called me earlier, I'll be meeting her at the café in… 20 minutes." Was Kaoru's response, pretending to ignore the doctor's mockery of her cooking skills. She glanced at her watch instead and took her bag from the bed, bended a little in front of Ayame to give the girl kiss on her forehead. She bade mother and daughter goodbye and left before Megumi came up with another statement that would test her wit.

She hurried out the house worried about being late not knowing that a certain redhead is somewhere, learning important information, a little too late…

* * *

Kenshin had knocked on Kaoru's apartment door for the fourth time since he arrived on her doorstep. He didn't want to think that Kaoru was not home at that time. It was almost six in the evening. She should be home, that she should.

But what if she wasn't? Where could she be?

Maybe she went back to teaching kids, and they had some activity at school. He thought. But it was a Saturday, they have no classes on Saturdays. She could be at Megumi's house. But he knew that Megumi was a doctor and that she was on duty most of the time. Maybe she was out with a friend. They might be having coffee and chatting the time away. Or maybe she…

He dared not continue the thought.

He was about to think that maybe Kaoru was out on a date with some guy she met while they were apart. That couldn't be. He was most certain like the rising and setting of the sun that Kaoru wasn't like other women who leave their husbands and go on have fun with other men.

Plus, Kaoru told him she would wait for him to come for her. That much he remembers and believes. She may not be thrilled for the reason he came today, but he knew that she wouldn't do anything like that on their time apart. (A/N: tsk tsk! Selfish Kenshin!)

Kenshin was about to knock for the fifth time when a lady who's about in her mid forties stepped out from the apartment next door to Kaoru's.

"Ah, young man, are you looking for Kaoru?" The lady asked, prying evident in her tone. It was darn obvious that the lady was one who loved gossip from the way he was eyeing Kenshin from head to toe.

The redhead nodded, hoping that the woman would go straight to the point regarding Kaoru's whereabouts.

"Well, she's at her sister's house. She's been staying there since the accident. I just moved here a few months ago and I think she's a really nice girl. Too bad she had to go through so much pain like that." The woman said with a sigh.

But Kenshin's hard stare began to soften without betraying the emotion he was feeling at what he just heard.

"Accident? Kaoru had an accident? What kind of accident did she get into?" He asked, trying to sound polite and concerned.

"Car Accident. It happened maybe two months ago, around a few weeks after her divorce. Tsk tsk. It must have been very hard for her. Last I heard, she lost her memory. Maybe that's even a good thing now for her." The woman continued, voicing her thoughts on Kaoru's life.

Kenshin's fists tightenend into a ball. Why didn't Sano or Megumi tell him about the accident and Kaoru's current predicament? He was also starting to feel annoyed at the lady's nosiness. People like her have no right to pity Kaoru for any reason. He would have stood for his wife at that time and make it clear that they are _not yet_ divorced and that it was a mutual decision to part ways _for a while_, if he wasn't struck dumb with what he heard about Kaoru losing her memory.

He was also confused on how it could be a good thing for her. She had an accident and amnesia, for crying out loud! Faintly trying to sound polite, he said "I'm sorry, she lost her memory because of the accident and it's a good thing for her?"

The lady nodded, "At least she wouldn't remember about losing her baby. Poor girl, it might have been the only thing that could help her cope with the divorce and she also lost it. Well, that's what I've heard. Anyway, who are you?" The lady asked.

"Baby? I'm sorry, Kaoru was pregnant?" This time Kenshin wasn't able to mask his surprise from the latest information about his wife. How could Kaoru keep something like that from him? The news hit him like a bokken, giving him a huge bump in the head. Now, all that practically radiated from him was fury, carefully concealing the distress and uneasiness accompanying it.

The lady confirmed her statement. But before she could have said a little more of her opinion on Kaoru's life, on how heartless her husband was for abandoning his family like that, the redhead had turned away and made his way to his car.

There were people who owe him an explanation and he knows exactly where to find them. With a turn of the key in the car's ignition, Kenshin stepped on the gas and drove away to his sister-in-law's house, like a madman with a massive temper and a headache from hell.

* * *

So? How did you like it? Reviews are much appreciated! They give struggling writers like me a great deal of encouragement. Thank you very much! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was so happy with all the reviews I got and how a lot are interested in knowing what will happen next to this story, so I really worked hard to make this chapter worth the wait. I know you all waited so long for this but I didn't want to post a sloppy chapter. Your reviews challenged me to make the next chapters equally interesting. Thank you. Plus, I had a very hard time deciding whether to make KK see each other once again after everything in this chapter. So, what's in this chapter aside from the obligatory confrontation of Kenshin's in laws? Well, you'll just have to find out now. And tell me what you think about it. Thank you very much and enjoy the chapter!XD

A/N 2: This chapter is for all those who enjoyed and reviewed Chapter 2 (especially those who weren't logged in when they reviewed), **crying oro**, and **NoshMono. **I'm sorry if I wasn't able to send a reply to you guys. My schedule has been so bad to me and to fan fiction…Anyway, this is for you! XD

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, 50 First Dates, and the song that inspired this fan fiction are not mine. So, don't sue.

Warning: A little swearing and a lot of OOCness!

* * *

Every Little Thing

Chapter 3

* * *

It was a good thing Megumi's china were of high quality or she would have a teacup in a thousand pieces now with the way Kenshin was holding the fragile cup. It has been 20 minutes since he sat with his bestfriend and his sister-in-law in their nice living room, discussing, or rather making them explain themselves, on why on earth he was never informed of Kaoru's situation.

He was initially expecting himself to give them his two cents on the situation and out rightly lash out on them, but he opted against it when he saw Megumi's condition and knew as well that he wouldn't get the answers he needed if he won't let them speak for themselves first.

Getting into a heated argument with his in laws would not guarantee him the detailed information he wanted, so he sat there listening to every word a very calm and collected Megumi was telling him.

Megumi was quite jumpy at the sudden visit of her sister's husband but she was perfectly concealing her uneasiness to have him in her house with her usual elegant and confident look.

When Sanosuke came home from work that day, he told her about the rumors his childhood friend Katsu heard about Kenshin's plan to get a divorce while they were having their usual bonding/bantering moment. Tsukioka Tsunan or Katsu was a partner to Aoshi Shinomori, Kenshin Himura's lawyer. So, knowing how reliable their source was, she was greatly saddened by the news. Didn't Kenshin know how much Kaoru's world would crumble with just the mere thought of never having him back? Okay, maybe now Kaoru doesn't know she's married to him, but heavens, it wasn't fair.

She always felt so lucky in having Sano as her husband. Nobody really thought that the elegant and responsible doctor would fall for the carefree and roguish charm of one of the big names in the automotive industry. It took her a while before she admitted to herself that she has indeed fallen for the mischief that was Sanosuke Sagara and when she did, she was certain that it was one of the wisest decisions she has ever made. If only… If only her sister had the same luck in marriage…

She wasn't saying that she would have preferred it if Kaoru was married to another man. That was definitely not what she was thinking! Kenshin and Kaoru, as she had always believed, were meant for each other, the readhead has just not yet realized that bit and with Sanosuke's news, it looked like Kenshin was stubbornly going against what she believed to be a fairytale story for Kaoru.

And this visit that came earlier than they expected somehow proved how determined Kenshin was in getting that divorce.

Hah! As if Megumi would let something like that happen. Not in a million years.

"That's why we didn't tell you about what happened, Kenshin." Megumi calmly finished her explanation and made an elegant sip from her own cup of tea.

Kenshin placed his cup down on the wooden center table and with widened eyes answered Megumi, "You're telling me that you didn't tell me about what happened because I hurt Kaoru too much? Are you trying to blame me for something that I didn't even know?"

"No. But why would we tell you things about Kaoru when you somehow made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with her? If you didn't let her leave your house in the first place, we wouldn't be having this discussion right now, don't you think?" Megumi reasoned.

"Bull." Came Kenshin's not-so-calm reply.

Before Megumi could come up with a retort to that reaction, Sano, whom they almost forgot, was also in the room, knew what it was like to have a pissed Kenshin, so he quickly added, "Hey, easy man, I don't think you're getting what the fox is trying to tell you. You're right, Kaoru's your wife and you have all the right to know what's happening in her life. But missy's been really miserable and you should have been there when she needed you most."

"I know. But don't you think things haven't been fair to me too? She didn't even tell me she was pregnant. How was I supposed to know what to do when I didn't even know what was happening to her."

"Ya already know that too? Damn. We should visit Mrs. Kanashimi one of these days and thank her for being a squealer, fox."

Megumi ignored Sano's comment and answered Kenshin. "Kenshin, you know how Kaoru is. She wouldn't want you to come for her just because you feel like you're bound by your obligation as her husband. She would want you to come for her because you want her back and not because you know she's carrying your child."

True. And how the truth hurts.

Kenshin didn't know how he was feeling exactly at that moment. He was still pissed for being kept in the dark but at the same time he couldn't say that Megumi and Sano had wrong opinions. Kaoru was his wife, so why did he ever think of letting her go that night? Why didn't he come for her the next day or the next one after that? He didn't even make an effort to call her even once. Maybe Megumi was right, he isn't worthy to be involved in Kaoru's life now.

All the more reason to push through with the divorce, right?

But before that, he has to see her first and see if she's okay. So, he asked what he should have asked first the minute he set foot on the Sagara's porch.

"How is she?"

Sano and Megumi exchanged knowing looks. This would be probably the moment that would lead them to tell Kenshin something he still doesn't know… err something that Kaoru still doesn't know.

"She's fine. When she recovered, she was like new again." Megumi answered, and gave her husband a let-me-handle-this look.

Kenshin picked up his cup again, his hold tightened around it when he felt that there was still something he didn't know, judging from Megumi's wary tone. "I see. So, where is she?"

"Before we answer that question, is it true that you're trying to get a divorce?"

Even though he was somehow shocked at the inquiry, he knew that there was no sense in keeping it from them since they'll know about it sooner or later, so with another sip from his tea, he gave them a curt nod.

Sano looked at his wife again and sighed, "Well, we think that it's not a very good idea to do that right now."

"What do you mean?" Amber eyes narrowed at the comment, studying his in laws' expressions.

Megumi was all set with her string of explanations again when she said, "You see, if we didn't tell you about Kaoru because you hurt her, we also didn't tell her about you. Which means.."

"She doesn't know we're married." Kenshin completed.

"Bingo."

Of course, he should have seen that coming. Kaoru lost her memory and it was more certain than the setting sun that Megumi wanted to protect her sister from him, so why would she tell **his wife** that she's married when her sister didn't want her to go through the supposed "pain" she went through again when she learns of their relationship.

"I think I don't have to ask why you did that anymore. So, may I know where my _wife_ is?" He controlled his voice and emotions but made sure to emphasize the wife part.

"You have to understand that it isn't a very nice feeling to see a hurt and confused Kaoru."

And before Megumi could ask him a favor of not to tell Kaoru anything about what they kept from her, he muttered something akin to a curse and showed that he was an impatient man and needed to know where his wife was… now. Upon learning that she was with Misao at a new club, he immediately stood up and headed for the door, ready to make all hell break lose once again.

* * *

Alright, if Kenshin Himura was immensely fascinated with counting down the worst days of his life, this day would definitely snag the top spot.

Let's see, he learned from no less than a nosy stranger, that his soon-to-be ex-wife never informed him of her pregnancy, then she got into an accident, lost her memory, had a miscarriage, and his supposed best friend and sister-in-law never told him about it.

As if those weren't enough, early that morning, he knew that he was so sure about getting that divorce, but after talking with Megumi and hearing her stand for her sister, he suddenly felt, (though he didn't want to admit it) guilty. He was now in that I-have-to-think-things-over again situation. And it didn't make him happy.

But, what really ensured this day's place on his list of the worst was how he ended in the parking lot of a new club, where his wife was inside, probably having a drink and partying with her bestfriend, Misao. He was in no mood to get inside a noisy club with a throbbing headache that he's been having the whole day, but he just wanted to see her, again.

Yes, Kenshin Himura, the man who wanted to get a divorce, wants to see his wife again.

Somewhere deep inside his heart, he already was expecting to see her today and talk to her again. But he never got a chance to even get a glimpse of her. He then let out an audible scowl. What was wrong with him? Wasn't it just this morning when he was seriously telling himself how he wouldn't waver in whatever decision he was making, and now, he sounded like he was giving in to that teeny weeny desire of seeing her again. And that fact, led him to conclude that, yup, this day would no doubt end up number one in his list because he was not usually this fickle. Maybe this was an exemption considering how different the whole situation had been.

But what would he do when he sees her? She doesn't know that they're married, so clearly, he would have to explain himself and at least try to make her remember. He couldn't believe that this was just like being in the movies where the guy had to make moves to make the girl remember him. Much like what Adam Sandler did in 50 First Dates –- Kaoru's favorite movie.

"_You've seen that over a hundred times and you still want to see it?" It was one of the first months of their marriage and they were still doing things that they used to do when they were dating and one of those things was their Friday movie nights. _

"_I'll have you know that that happens to be the sweetest movie I've ever seen, so come on, Kenshin, it won't hurt to watch that movie again." She smiled then her sweetest smile while waiting on the couch for Kenshin to set up the DVD._

_Kenshin gave out a defeated sigh. Well, nobody wins against Kaoru's smiles. He picked the remote and made his way to the couch. But before he pushed the play button, he asked her what it was really that made her so hooked on that movie. _

"_I like it because the guy's so sweet. Who would've thought that a guy would go through all that trouble just to make the girl he likes remember him."_

"_Yeah, I won't."_

"_What! So, if ever I lose my memory, you won't do anything to help me remember anything about you?" quite hurt at Kenshin's comment._

"_Not exactly."_

_She crossed her arms and glared at her husband, "Okay mister, what would you do to make me remember you if ever I lose my memory?" _

_Kenshin shrugged, "I'll just do this." He inched his way closer to her and pulled her closer to him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kaoru placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back. He smiled into their kiss when he felt Kaoru's smile too._

_When they pulled away after a few minutes, Kenshin looked at her, "How was that? I bet nobody kisses like I do."_

_Kaoru giggled and playfully smacked his arm. Then she tried to answer in a stern voice while pulling away from his embrace and grabbing the remote. "Not bad."_

"_Not bad? That's all my kiss gets from you?" he was still in a teasing mood but at the same time curiosity was getting the best of him._

_He took the remote from Kaoru and paused the movie. In his husky voice, he asked her, "Tell me, Mrs. Himura, what should I do to guarantee that you'll remember me?" _

_Kaoru looked at him and took his question seriously. He wrapped his arms around her again and she looked at him intently. He was looking at her with eyes filled with passion and love and Kaoru had felt them both when he gave her that kiss as in every time he kisses her. He was right, there was nobody that could kiss her like he does. But, what she feels would really make her never forget him was, "Look at me." She brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes and let herself drown into them. _

"_That's all you got to do. Look at me and I'll remember you." She said lovingly, as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he hugged her back. _

_It was so like Kaoru to say something like that. Simple things made her happy and he should have known that her answer to their little trivia question was something as simple as looking into her beautiful eyes. At that moment, he never felt more sure why he chose her to be his wife. _

_He slightly shifted her so that they were eye to eye again. He was still in that teasing mood and was having another idea of what they should do on a Friday night. So, he looked into her eyes with the same passion and love, drank in her beauty, and said sexily, "Look at you like this? That would be easy. But, I think I should do a bonus to make sure you'll never forget me." _

_With that, he kissed her again and showed her how unforgettable he was, and the movie lay forgotten._

That was one of the happiest moments they shared. It was a shame that they both seem to have failed to keep that fire alight in them months after that.

He looked up the club's illuminated sign board, sighed, and turned off his engine. He just wants to see if she was really okay. Right, she got into an accident and all he wants right now, is to see if she was still in one piece. He needn't come near her. That would just cause her confusion because she doesn't have a single idea of his existence. He would have to introduce himself eventually, but he felt that this wasn't the time for that yet.

So, with a bit of reluctance on his part, he walked up to the club's entrance. The muscled man guarding the entrance never intimidated him. In fact, the bouncer was the one who felt the need to submit to the redhead just for the dangerous aura he emanated.

Once inside the club, Kenshin was greeted with the usual stench of smoke and alcohol. But he had to admit, the club exuded a kind of elegance not usually present in some bars he had been to. It could even pass for a posh place that didn't reek of thugs and sluts everywhere. Maybe because it was still new and there were a lot of people who were checking out the place and having a good time.

There was the usual blasting music, but he paid no heed to it and concentrated into weaving his way through the crowd. The strobe lights aided his vision into spotting what he was looking for. Finally, after a few glares and intense stares that he shared with the people who wouldn't let him through, he found what he was looking for.

She was wearing a spaghetti strapped top he never knew she owned, a pair of skinny jeans, and high-heeled boots. She was wearing her hair on a ponytail that was whipping back and forth as she swayed her hips to the beat of the loud music.

But it was not what his wife was wearing that really caught his attention, but the man who was dancing with her, in a.. uh.. too intimate position. The man from his point of view was a few inches taller than he was, well-built, and blond. Never was Kenshin Himura intimidated by something like that guy… who was now attempting to slide a hand inside Kaoru's top.

With that, he strode over to where Kaoru and her partner were dancing on the dance floor, completely forgetting about his plan of just seeing if she was indeed okay.

He tapped the man's shoulder twice. Kaoru's dancing partner loosened his hold on her and turned to see an unfamiliar redhead standing behind him.

The guy was having one hell of a good time. The woman he was dancing with, was not only beautiful, but very sexy, just the way he liked his girls. She was hesitant to let him buy her a drink at first, but eventually gave in, thanks to her friend. He asked her to dance and let herself go with the music. It took quite a while before she eased herself on his hold. And when she did, she didn't fail his expectations on her dancing skills and he was certain that this night would end his way. So when he felt an irritating tap on his shoulder, he couldn't help but snap at whoever it was that ruined his perfect moment with this perfect woman.

"What?" He spat out angrily.

"I believe you have something that is mine." Kenshin simply stated through the loud music.

"Excuse me?" the blond bastard said.

Kenshin didn't answer him, but sent a punch to his face instead. The people moved away from them and watched the scene they were creating.

The guy instinctively put a hand on his face when he felt a trickle of blood from the side of his lips, "What the hell?"

But before he could react further, the redhead grabbed his shirt's collar and was ready to give him another punch while fixing him a murderous glare that shut the blond up.

Kenshin was not seeing or hearing anything but the man in front of him. Nobody touches what was his and gets away with it. He was determined to send this guy to hell when he heard a familiar worried voice.

"Stop please, don't!" Kaoru said frantically, and tried to hold on to Kenshin's arm to stop him from giving her dancing partner another punch. Everything happened so fast. She was dancing with this fairly good looking guy and in a moment, there was this man who suddenly charged at him.

Thankfully, the other guy seemed to listen to her looked at the owner of the voice.

For the first time in five months, enraged amber eyes met troubled blue eyes.

Kaoru was struck at that moment. There was something vaguely familiar about the man and it made her heart take a quiet leap. Could she be acquainted with this man? Did this man know who she is? Who was he? These were the questions that suddenly ran through her head. She needed to know, but she also needed to get away from the intensity of his gaze. His gaze that seemed to evoke unusual emotions in her.

So, lacking with ideas of what to do, she closed her eyes.

Of course, Kenshin saw the confusion that danced in her beautiful eyes when their eyes met and how he wanted to just forget everything and try to chase it away. And at the moment she shielded her sapphire pools, Kenshin felt the urge to ask her to open them up again for him to see.

It was crazy but true, Kaoru doesn't remember him. And he was suddenly having a feeling he didn't want to entertain right now.

Megumi was right, it was never a good feeling to see a hurt and confused Kaoru. That's why he needed to talk to her, and he wouldn't do it inside a place as noisy as this, so he let go of the blond's shirt harshly, turned away from everyone, took Kaoru by the wrist, and pulled her toward the exit.

And as he darted his way through the crowd, he suddenly felt something he would never admit to himself. He was unknowingly wishing his heart to be made of Megumi's authentic china. However, hell may freeze over a thousand times, but never shall Kenshin Himura admit that the lack of recognition on Kaoru's expression shattered his heart into a thousand pieces.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love an angry Kenshin?! Well, tell me what you think. Honestly, I thought of using Enishi or Soujiro in place of that random blond guy Kaoru was dancing with. But, if it was Enishi, I don't think he'd be taunted with Kenshin and wouldn't even fight back. So, I decided to use some other guy. Anyway, just tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! XD

Ayesa


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everyone! With all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter, I know that I've been very inconsiderate because it took me forever to write this installment of the story. I just had a really hard time thinking of what and how to write this one. I don't know if it turned out well as I may have liked, but I did my best, that's why it took so damn long to finish. I also hope I did better with my grammar this time. I didn't think I'd end this chapter this way (which you'll all be finding out later). I hope it's not too abrupt or early in the story. Either way, I'd love to know what you guys think, so don't forget to leave your reviews!

Special thanks to NoshMono! Thank you for all those wonderful tips and ideas. You really got me thinking hard and long for this one and I think it helped me a lot.

Alright, enough rambling and on with the story!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are Watsuki-sama's and Sony's and not mine. Every Little Thing is a beautiful song by Dishwalla, and I'm just borrowing it for the inspiration and title of this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Every Little Thing

* * *

People milled around the club to the usual rhythm some alcohol and music kneaded on them. They were seemingly oblivious to the couple's uncertain wave of emotions as they tore their way through. 

Kenshin held Kaoru's wrist firmly as he pulled her out of the club. Things just got a little more complicated than he had expected thanks to his temper. And speaking of temper, he knew really well that his wife has one to match his own. They were going to have a very... let's say, fascinating conversation-slash-confrontation tonight.

And that didn't make him near happy.

He caught sight of a small glass filled with alcohol. It was as if it was the only tangible thing around and nothing else at that moment. It was just what he needed to ease the kinks in his muscles and maybe clear his head up too.

He didn't mind whatever it was as he pulled it from the unwitting man's grip roughly and downed the all the liquid in one swift movement. He put the glass albeit a little too harshly on the table and continued walking out of the bar, not even giving the man a chance to protest or demand for a new drink. The liquid burned through his throat and his insides. It must have been some expensive rum.

He didn't really care.

All the noise, all the people were drowned out by one thing: the need to straighten things out with her. But how could he do that now when she clearly didn't even recognize who he was.

How could he tell her that they're married and that he was filing for divorce? Why did things suddenly get so tough for him? Was it just this morning when he was so sure of what he wanted? Why was he weighing his options again? What prompted him to rethink his decision?

Oh, the answer to that was easy --- her eyes.

He didn't like to see confusion dancing in her beautiful eyes. It didn't suit her. Those beautiful eyes that held her fiery spirit and untamed passion deserved to flicker with happiness and not uncertainty as he had seen when their gazes locked.

She was so beautiful, just like the first time he saw her at the coffee shop. And though they've been apart for quite some time now and he wanted to make that a permanent thing, he can't deny that the mere sight of her still captivated every fiber of his being. He knew that he couldn't bear to see those beautiful eyes have a bemused expression again.

He must be crazy. Yes, really crazy. Just a few hours ago he was more than certain about what he wanted, but seeing her again, learning about her situation, and being as close as he got to her, sent his mind reeling to reconsidering his decisions.

Then a sinking feeling constricted his heart.

He couldn't tell her anything about them, at least not yet.

He felt her try to pry her wrist from his grip. But with a fervent prayer, he tightened his hold around it unknowingly hoping that she'll feel a promise he couldn't bring himself to concede to at that moment…

That's right, he'll never let go of her again.

Kaoru twisted her wrist from the man's grip. She was pulling her arm away from him like a butterfly struggling to break free from its captor's net. But her futile attempts only tightened the man's hold on her arm. Her high-heeled sandals, which she was now convinced, are punishing her to no end, only added to the unnerving situation she was in.

Though she wanted to get away from him A.S.A.P., she couldn't deny the curiosity she's been feeling when her eyes met his. It was… something distantly familiar. She didn't know what exactly, but she intended to get to the bottom of the whole racket she's been suddenly a part of.

Why did this man come out of nowhere and beat the hell out of her dance partner? Not that she was a tad concerned with the blonde, but it was as if the man was so mad about something she was supposed to know about.

Could he be someone she knew from her past?

She tried to make out what the man looked like even if his back was what she could see. She might have seen him in one of the photos Megumi showed her before and all she had to do was try to remember if she really did. She could tell from the silhouette the club's lights would allow her to see, that he had his hair in a ponytail and he wasn't really that tall nor muscularly built. Even with his back to her and only their arms linked by his hand on her wrist, she could feel something familiar about him, but couldn't make herself name it.

But whether she knew him or not, he still had no right to come in to a club and just beat a guy up and pull her away and out of the club. She would definitely give this mystery guy a piece of her mind.

She yanked her arm forcefully from the man's grip, but the man's fingers around her wrist didn't even budge. So, instead of pulling her hand more away from him, she tried to catch up with the man's strides. When she was right behind him, she placed her hand on his back, determined to push him away while pulling her other hand away from him.

They reached the parking lot, and she was still prying her wrist from him as she mumbled profanities in different languages. The man stopped and chose that moment to let go of her. It caught Kaoru off guard and just suddenly found herself sitting flat on the ground.

The man was surprised at what happened and tried to come near her and help her up but Kaoru slapped his hands away.

"You. Stay right there and don't ever think of even coming close." She glared at him and pushed herself from the ground as Kenshin backed away slightly, obviously surprised at her reaction.

Kaoru got up and smoothed her hands down on her spaghetti strapped top. God, if she really wanted to humiliate herself she knew she couldn't have a done a better job. Now, to give that meddling man a piece of her mind, she glanced up at him. Suddenly, a funny, shivery sensation assailed her. It was both a thrilling yet jumpy feeling and it didn't make her happy.

His eyes. They were most unusual but beautiful violent-amber eyes she has ever seen and it held something she still couldn't name.

No fair. She was mad, she might not be having the perfect time of her life, but he had absolutely no right to suddenly come into the scene, punch her dance partner, and still look amazingly handsome after everything.

The handsome intruder lopsidedly grinned at her and that was when she realized another feather on her humiliation hat. She'd been staring! And as if the fates really wanted to mock her right there and then, the man smugly said, "Like what you see?"

Her eyes widened at the comment. Why, the jerk had spunk! So, with practiced ease of coming up with good retorts, (thanks to Megumi), she eyed the man from head to foot and said, "No. It's actually impulse. You know, study the stranger that ruined your night to find out what parts of his body would be nice to hurt. Badly." She smiled sweetly then, crossed her arms and gave him a satisfied look. Good thing her conversations with her sister always required her to think of snappy comebacks. She finally got that skill put to good use tonight.

Kenshin thought that she looked cute when she's annoyed like that, so he couldn't help not teasing her. But her response wiped off his smug grin. And though he wouldn't admit it, he was a tad hurt by Kaoru's reference to him as a stranger. And so he did the best thing he could think of to hide that hurt.

He grabbed her left arm forcefully and let his amber eyes bore into her own.

"I have every right to come close to you and I am not a damn stranger." He was getting frustrated with all this.

"So, who are you supposed to be? Santa Claus?" She defiantly and mockingly answered as she matched his angry stare.

He wasn't in the mood for her witty lines tonight. "Not even close, Kaoru."

Her eyes widened. "H-how… did you know my name?" She hated stammering while having a verbal skirmish with someone.

"Because I am your husband."

They stared at each other for a longer while and blinked twice at the same time. Kaoru's eyes widened for the nth time as if he admitted that he was actually the tooth fairy and not Santa Claus.

As she realized his seriousness, her eyes returned to their normal sizes and let herself study his features carefully. At least she was married to a handsome man with an intense gaze and obvious violent tendencies---that strangely excited her. There was definitely something about him but she just couldn't damn remember it!

She closed her eyes. If what this man was telling her was true, why didn't Megumi tell her? Why did her sister have to hide an important detail like this about her life? It hurt to know that she couldn't remember the information that the man said and it hurt even more to think that her sister might have lied to her.

How much more about her life has Megumi been hiding from her?

She then focused on the man before her. Smiling sadly, she tore herself away from him, intending to go back to where Misao was and get away from this insanity.

Did he actually blurt that out? Oh brother. Now, he'll definitely have to explain everything to her. Just when he was about to give his I'm-sorry-about-what-happened-to-you-let-me-help-you-get-through-this speech, Kaoru did what he definitely didn't want her to do again to him.

She was leaving, but this time, he wouldn't let her go just like that. He took bigger steps to catch up and took her arm to make her face him.

Kaoru was surprised with his sudden grip. But it was then that she felt the cool metal on his finger pressed on her arm. The ring. She tried to feel her fingers if they had the same thing on, but she found nothing.

She closed her open mouth and let a mocking laugh as she tried to ease her arm out from his grip. She held her hands out. "See? No ring. You're mistaken, Mister. Now, if you'll excuse me, I happen to have good night ahead of me." She turned around simply wanting to be away from him. Fast.

Kenshin shook his head involuntarily. They had to fix this mess and they had to fix it now. So he ran past her and stopped right in front her.

She let out a sigh. "Okay, so how much did Misao or my slip of a sister pay you to do this… this… show to pretend to be my husband?" she had one hand on her hip as the other gestured nervously.

"I'm not playing around, Kaoru. We were married two years ago. And I..."

"Stop it." Her voice was almost like a whisper as she walked away from him and his smoldering gaze.

"Where are you going?"

Kenshin followed her. She tried to ignore him and just continued walking.

"None of your damn business."

"It's every inch my business."

Kaoru stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to talk."

"Alright. If you're so much into wanting to talk to me right now, tell me, if you are indeed my husband as you claim you are where were you when the accident happened? Why weren't you there when I woke up? Why are you doing this just now?" She tried hard not to let her tears fall. How dare this man try to play with her memories, with what she already knew? And why did it suddenly feel like everyone played a big joke on her?

He was shocked at how much pain dripped from every word she said.

"This is not the right place or time to talk about everything. Maybe we should---"

"No. You want to talk? Then talk. Tell me everything." Her eyes though with a tinge of sadness, challenged him.

Kaoru's emotions were in turmoil. Not hearing any response from him, she took it as her cue to just go back to where Misao was and tell her that she wanted to go home. She wasn't really ready to hear whatever the man was to say. She didn't want to know anything now. She just wanted to go home.

Kenshin let her go again. So much for realizing that confusion didn't suit her, when he even gave her more pain that moment. He stood there defeated and watched her make her way back to the club as he listened to the staccato of her stilettos getting fainter as her figure became farther from him.

He got into his car still not believing how everything happened so fast. He didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. He revved his engine and with a heavy heart drove home, his thoughts brimming only with getting some alcohol and his beautiful wife.

* * *

It was 1:17 AM. 

Kaoru Kamiya wrapped her slender fingers around the spring breeze-chilled metal knob of the Sagara's oak door. She would have been home earlier if not for Misao's never ending persuasion tactics for her to stay longer in the club. She just couldn't. And she didn't want to tell her why. So, she just settled for the lame excuse that she had enough alcohol and loud music and the whole place was already giving her a headache.

Misao didn't believe her of course. But maybe seeing how she wasn't enjoying the night anymore, miraculously agreed, and even offered to drive her home. She declined the offer, not wanting Misao to get a chance to pry over the real reason why she wanted to go home. So, she took a taxi, and looked out its window and the neon signs they went passed at the whole trip. Her thoughts drifted to random things she didn't want to think about.

She was tired.

She had been spending months after her accident in the dark. She thought she was actually gearing herself to the right path to regain her memories, but this night proved her assumption wrong.

Kaoru yanked the door open and the familiar atmosphere of home greeted her. She just didn't know if she still welcomed the idea of considering the Sagara's as her only family. She gave out a sigh as she gently closed the door and waited a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the living room. She quietly strode across the room to the simple staircase and headed up to her room on the second floor.

When she got just in front of her room, the adjacent room caught her eye. She knew that Megumi and Sanosuke were now asleep, but she wanted answers, no, needed answers tonight. She slowly paced from her room's door to her sister's, but stopped in mid-step. What was she supposed to tell or ask them? Wasn't she over reacting about the whole issue? She wasn't even sure if that guy was telling her the truth.

With those thoughts in her mind, she let out the breath she held and dejectedly went inside her room. She turned on the lights, took her offending shoes off, and sat on the cushioned chair in front of her vanity. She stared at herself for long moments with no coherent thought in mind.

She was married. She was single. She was fooled. She was being lied to. She was told the truth. She was pathetic. She didn't know anything. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Kaoru placed her hands on her beautiful face as she closed her eyes. She was hurting about everything. Someone was lying to her. She didn't want to think it was her sister, but the stranger's face and eyes spoke the elusive truth to her.

She was married. They were married. She was his wife. He was her husband.

Kaoru chose that moment to leave her vanity to lie on her bed, hoping to get the comfort she sought from this entire ordeal. She closed her eyes again. She was hurting, but she didn't know why.

Did Megumi really lie to her? Why didn't her "husband" show up after the accident? Why couldn't she remember a damn thing? Months had passed since her accident, but there wasn't any clear memory that came to her that she could hold on to.

It was frustrating.

She didn't know if these were really the things that hurt her or the mere fact that she couldn't even remember an important even in her life like getting married.

She tried thinking of the stranger's face.

She suddenly felt her cheeks becoming wet. She curled on to her side. She lost her memories, yes. But she knew in her heart that she would only marry the man she loves.

More tears left Kaoru's eyes. She was trying to remember, but she couldn't. She didn't know anything about her own husband, their wedding, their love story.

It was already 1:33 AM.

Kaoru Kamiya just wrapped her arms around herself and cried for lost time, forgotten moments, and her unknown love.

* * *

It was a chilly spring morning. 

Kenshin suddenly woke up with a start. He just dreamed about her wrapped in his arms and responding to his kisses. He laid on his left side and groaned. There were these tiny ice picks poking his head over and over.

When he got home after that short time with Kaoru, all he did was fill his glass with expensive brandy until he finished the whole bottle up. He somehow got himself up to their room in his state of drunkenness and now he found himself staring at the empty space beside him.

He stretched his arms out to touch her pillow on her side of the bed. He sealed and unsealed his violet eyes and looked at her pillow. He then wished pillows could engrave the smile of their owners forever. His eyes softened. After five months, this was the first time that he probably would be honest with himself.

He misses her so much and it hurts so bad.

He hugged the pillow tightly trying to get hold of her scent. It faintly smelled like jasmines, like Kaoru.

Knowing that staying in that position won't make the pillow magically transform into his wife, he gently released it and got up from their bed, letting his feet meet the soft carpet beneath. He took the shirt lying on the edge and slid into it. He picked his elastic hair tie from the lamp table beside their bed and sloppily bunched his hair into a ponytail.

He made his way to their mini bar and popped a bottle of Scotch open. He poured himself a glass full of it and swallowed it in one swift movement. He never liked the drink but as long as it's still something alcoholic, he'll gladly down another glass of it.

Ignoring the sting that made him slightly twitch, he poured himself another glass. He sat down on one of the stools around their mini bar. He was sliding his forefinger over the rim and looked at its contents with concentration no one could ever match.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. He lifted the glass to his eyes' level and looked at his reflection. He smiled mockingly at it.

He was a fool. Hiko was right, he was a fool. A real idiot.

He just wanted to get that divorce because, as he convinced himself everyday, he didn't love her anymore. He didn't want to come home to someone and fight with her over unimportant things. He wanted to be free of the guilt he felt when the realization that he couldn't make her happy dawned on him.

But his idiocy got the better of him indeed. How could they be happy in making their separation a formal thing? He was clearly just thinking of just himself then. He thought that getting that divorce could really lead him to forget her completely.

He was wrong, so wrong.

It was no use recognizing the illusion he made inside his heart. There was no sense in keeping the walls he built around his emotions up.

He placed the glass on the counter as his vision started to get blurry. With a filled glass of Scotch and an empty heart, he laid his head on his arm that was draped across the counter and did what he deprived himself from doing on the night she left him and the entire time that they were apart.

He let bottled emotions out and cried.

* * *

There you go.. I initially planned Kenshin's realization scene to come later in the story, but, I was suddenly in the mood for something sad to happen. Anyway, I'd love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please do fill me in. Please Review!. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been really stupid for clicking the upload button for the fifth chapter when there really wasn't a fifth chapter yet. I'm sorry about that… And yes, this took forever again. I'm sorry about that again. I just had both of my hands full lately. Hmmm… I'm not sure if this chapter turned out to be the way I wanted it for my beautiful readers, but I still do hope it's worth the wait!;)

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed Chapter 4! I got 101 reviews now! You guys are the best! Here's my post Christmas and New Year's treat for everyone! Enjoy!;)

Disclaimer: Again, for the fifth time, Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are Watsuki-sama's and Sony's, not mine. Every Little Thing is a beautiful song by Dishwalla, and I'm just borrowing it for the inspiration and title of this fan fiction. Get it? Good. No suing..;)

* * *

Chapter 5 

Every Little Thing

* * *

It was raining, one of those sudden, fierce downpours that punctuate the little town's spring season, leaving the streets wet and slippery and the air cooler than it already is. 

Megumi was tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter, her other hand holding the phone to her ear. She would have paced around their nice dainty kitchen if she wasn't six months along the way, just to ease that familiar wave of nervousness she'd been feeling since the redhead left their home last night.

And since he left, she'd been calling Misao, her sister's best friend, to warn her about her brother-in-law's visit and probable attendance at the party in the club.

She knew that this time would come, that Kenshin had all the right to feel that way. But, she didn't want him to tell Kaoru first. It was her idea to keep the information from her. Telling her about it was her job, not Kenshin's.

It was around the fourth or fifth ring when Misao finally answered the phone.

"Took you forever." Megumi said when she heard Misao's groggy hangover voice on the other line.

"Megumi? It's like what, 10 AM? Give me a break, will you? What do you want?" Misao said.

"I've been calling you since last night and you wouldn't pick up."

"You know I don't bring my phone in crowded places like a bar. What do you want, Meg?" The younger woman shifted herself and groaned. "I'm actually having this really bad headache. I feel like I've got aner..aneur..amir…Whatever. What do you call that? It's the thing you doctors call when your brain veins pop or something like that."

It was so like Misao to say around 500 words a minute while having a hangover. For someone who felt like her head was exploding in pain, she was proving to recover from it really fast because she hadn't lost her ability to speak nonsense at all.

"Aneurysm." Megumi answered her query curtly.

"Yeah that. I feel like I'm having some sort of that thing. Hey, wait a minute, you don't think I have that, don't you?"

Megumi was tempted to say "yes" to that and that she would just have a few more minutes to live, especially if she won't stop blabbering and start listening to her instead.

But she was never one to lose patience over the weasel's inanity. She was also used to her silly ideas. So in a deadpan voice, she tried to assure the younger woman. "A hangover's what you've got. Not aneurysm. Happy?"

Misao let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Thanks, Meg. It hurts so much. I mean, I've had hangovers before, but not like this.. OH MY… Are you sure that---" Her voice turned from relief to panic again.

"MISAO!" Megumi said exasperatingly.

Sensing the doctor's obvious frustration, and possibly, annoyance, Misao said, "Okay, Okay. I'm gonna stop now. Sheesh, Meg. You call me so early in the morning to lash out on me? What's with you? Got into a fight with the rooster again? Hey, wait a minute. You ARE calling me so early in the morning? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? What's wrong? Did you and Sano _really_ get into a big fight? What has that stupid husband of yours done again?" Misao's voice turned serious.

Finally.

Megumi let the bad comments about her husband go. She got Misao's attention now. Knowing that she had maybe less than five minutes of attention span, Kaoru's sister quickly piped in.

"It's about Kaoru… and Kenshin..." Megumi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He was here last night."

"Who?"

Megumi rolled her eyes "KENSHIN. HE. WAS. HERE. LAST. NIGHT. Got that?" Her temper was now waning. Misao had to be sober and sane right away or else!

"Yeah Yeah. You don't have to shout, you know. It's very unladylike. I think you're becoming a female version of your husband. The next thing you know, you walk and talk like a gangsta too. And, and.."

"MISAO! Will you listen? I'm not becoming Sanosuke. This conversation is not about him and our relationship. This is something about Kaoru. Kaoru and Kenshin, understand? And it's very important that you listen or we'll be having one angry red head and a pissed off sister and friend on our trails. So, will you listen?" The lady doctor almost said in one breath to make sure that Misao got her point during her five-minute attention span.

Misao, while still processing parts of the information, tried to digest every bit of it to learn what it was that really bothered Megumi. "Fine. You sound really serious. What happened?"

"He was here last night"

"Yeah, you said that already."

Megumi ignored the comment and simply continued. "He knows about Kaoru's situation. We told him about it."

"Oh no… And?"

"He wasn't very happy about it. He left us. He asked where Kaoru was. We told him. And, that's what I want to know. Did you see him at the club last night?"

"I don't think so…If he was there, he would have made a scene to look for her…Don't you think?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah. And Kaoru insisted on going home early. So, I don't think they met last night."

"Good. If Kaoru was to know about this, I should be the one to tell her and not him."

"You should tell her already, Meg. She's bound to know sooner or later. Kenshin knows it. He won't let the situation slide."

"I know." The doctor dragged out the air she was holding raggedly.

"Alright, anything else? That aneur, aner, something, feels like it more and more. Call you later. And stop worrying for now, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Misao."

"You owe me a cup a cup of coffee."

"Whatever. Bye."

Megumi placed the phone back on its cradle and leaned on the counter. She was taking deep breaths every now and then to shake that edgy feeling she'd been having since last night.

Misao's confirmation and assurance that they didn't meet yet made her calm down a bit, but somehow, she still couldn't find the strength to unnerve the uneasiness she's been feeling. Her little plan had not been so good after all. She'd have to tell her sister everything soon. Really soon.

* * *

Kaoru woke up horribly. And instead of a nice sleepy reflection, she saw herself with puffy red eyes and looked like she'd cried all the tears she could and maybe she actually did last night. Megumi would have a holiday teasing her. She definitely looked like a raccoon. 

Megumi. She was part of the reason why she ended like this today. But she didn't want to think why and how she looked liked that right now. She was hungry.

She changed into more comfortable clothes. It was raining outside and the air was cool today. She liked cool weather. But at times like this, it made her feel lonelier and more alone than ever. She shook her head as if trying to get rid of the desolate feeling that was trying to nag her incessantly.

She took out her yellow turtle neck sweater and put on a pair of comfortable sweat pants. She gathered her hair and tied them neatly into a ponytail.

She made her way downstairs and was met with the delicious smell of coffee and breakfast. Bacon and eggs, if she wasn't mistaken. Megumi had probably been always the better cook than she was and it showed with how heavenly the aroma from the kitchen was.

She would have greeted her sister a cheery good morning despite last night's dilemma if she didn't hear her talking seriously to someone. There was something in the way her sister spoke that intrigued her, so she chose not to enter the kitchen and listen into the conversation her sister was having with that someone by leaning her back on the wall that separated the kitchen from the other parts of the house.

"_He was here last night"_ She heard her say with nervousness. Wait a minute, Megumi was never nervous. With the way she spoke, she was guessing it was some sort of secret that made her sister sound vulnerable at that time.

"_He knows about Kaoru's situation. We told him about it."_ Megumi was on the phone she concluded. She was talking to the person on the other line about her.

"_He wasn't very happy about it. He left us. He asked where Kaoru was. We told him. And, that's what I want to know. Did you see him at the club last night?" _

That was when her heart raced. She wanted to believe that she was imagining Megumi talking and just go ahead and continue that cheery good morning she planned. But as her heart beat faster, she also felt how hard it was to get some air into her lungs.

That "some sort of secret" was something about her. Something she didn't want to believe she found out last night.

"_Are you sure?" _Megumi said as she validated the information she got from the other line.

"_Good. If Kaoru was to know about this, I should be the one to tell her and not him." _

"_I know." _She heard Megumi sigh, thank Misao, and say good bye.

Kaoru smiled sadly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She was amnesiac, not stupid. At least now, she got some things right. She was married to that man. Megumi lied to her. Everything was wrong. She didn't know what she was supposed to do as each minute passed.

As more frustration tried to seep in, she fisted her hands on her sides and felt that there should have been something that should have been wrapped around her finger.

She hated how she was becoming used to crying. That was when she realized that she had to appear strong in front of Megumi. She had to ask her why the truth was kept from her and she couldn't do it with these tears.

That's right. She had to stop crying. No more crying for her. There was something more important to do than cry.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She had to ask her sister about him. She had to get his name and her wedding ring back.

* * *

"Good morning." 

Kaoru entered the kitchen and sat on one of the stools around the kitchen counter, across from where Megumi was. She let some of her bangs hide her eyes as much as they can as Megumi turned around to look at her.

Megumi was a bit startled to find Kaoru coming in her kitchen after her conversation with Misao. But there was nothing to fear or worry about, right? She had to act normal. She had to be herself as the situation called for it.

"Good morning. You're up early. These eggs would be ready in a bit. So, how was the party last night?" Trying to sound like the nosy big sister she is.

"Hmm.. It was nice." Kaoru answered.

She tried to banter like she usually does and said, "Nice? Come on, Kao, don't tell me you've ran out of vocabulary to tell me about what the party was like."

"There's not much to tell really." Kaoru reached out for some bacon and placed it on her plate.

Megumi added a sunny side up on her plate and replied with her teasing tone, "Really? No hottie approach you? My my, your charm seems to fade easily, my dear sister."

"Alright. Tell me, Meg, what do you want to know?" She moved her bangs away from her eyes and challenged that teasing look her sister gave her.

"Well… I… Did you meet anyone interesting in the club?" Though quite taken aback with Kaoru's tone, Megumi still tried to sound like everything was normal. But it didn't work.

"You mean someone as interesting as my husband?" She instantly shot up.

Color seemed to drain from Megumi's beautiful face as she instinctively placed a hand on her growing belly.

"What?" She unconsciously said.

"Stop playing, Megumi. You know exactly what I mean. I didn't stutter or said that incorrectly. I _did_ meet my husband last night. And this is now your cue to start explaining."

Kaoru was trying to sound calm, but the hurt she was feeling was too much that it couldn't do anything to appease her muddled emotions.

"I don't have to explain anything."

"Why don't we start with why you kept this from me? Do you think I was that stupid that I didn't deserve the truth in the least bit?"

"No! That's not true! All I did was protect and take care of you. I wanted you to be happy that's why I didn't tell you about him yet."

"Protect me? I'm not a child. I don't need you to protect me. What I needed for you to do was to help me gain my memories back. And you know that well. You're a doctor, yes. But you're also my sister, you should have known how much pain knowing that you lied could cause me."

By this time, both of them were trying hard not to cry in front of each other. Kaoru's elbows were propped on the counter as she covered her face with her palms in frustration. She was softly asking Megumi to tell her why over and over. Megumi tried to move nearer to comfort her.

She placed tried to wrap her hands around Kaoru as she said, "If you could just remember that night five months ago when you were on our doorstep, you would understand why I did it."

Kaoru slowly looked at Megumi's face, searching her eyes. "What five months ago? What happened five months ago? Tell me. Please."

"That's not my story to tell."

"Why are you making this so hard for me?"

"Kaoru. I ---."

Seeing how Megumi was certain about not telling her, she stood up from the stool and moved away from her sister. "You know what, never mind. I won't remember _the truth_ anyway."

She then ran into her room though she heard her sister calling her. She locked herself in and settled herself on her bed. She really hated crying right now, but there was nothing else to do. She glanced up at her closet and realized that there was another thing that she could do aside from crying. She stood up and looked for her traveling bag. She opened her closet and stuffed her bag with her clothes.

She was leaving and nobody could stop her. Not even the only family she knew.

* * *

He was tired. He didn't want to come to work today because of the rain, but he had a business to look after. He also didn't want to come to work because he didn't get enough sleep. His wife was too worried about her sister and brother-in-law that he seemed to spend the whole night comforting her and telling her everything was going to be okay. 

He was playing with his pen inside a conference room filled with people who all want to be the center of attention. He wasn't one of them. His attention was somewhere else. In fact, his attention span really was not persevering when it comes to people like these. He just had to be there and he had no choice as of now.

Sanosuke stopped playing with his pen and looked at the people in the conference room. If he had a choice, he would go home and see if Megumi was fine. His wife, no matter how elegant and poised she is, tends to panic and over react sometimes. He knew that it wouldn't take a day before his wife's whole plan would backfire.

Actually, he knew that it already did, that's why he wanted to go home now. He just wanted to be there and comfort her again. Plus, he really wanted to get out of the room now because these idiots seemed to get more stupid by the minute. He already told them how their plan won't work in the paint shop department, but they still insisted with that plan. Hnh! He would love to look at their dim-witted faces again when things get ruined in that department because of that little proposal they were insisting they implement.

Just as he was about to tell them (again) how their brilliant plan was not so brilliant after all, Karina, his secretary entered the room and gave him the telephone. He excused himself and loved getting out of the room to take the call.

"Sagara. How may I help you?"

"They met last night. She knows about everything. Come home now."

"Whoa, calm down, darling, what does Kaoru know? You mean, she remembers things now?"

"No. She knows that she's married and…and…she locked herself in her room… Oh Sano, I don't know what to do."

"Alright, what you need to do is calm down. I'll be right there."

"Okay, do it fast. And don't do anything stupid." He knew that she meant for him to take care and drive safely. Or maybe, she meant it. Sometimes, that was exactly how his wife was, always thinking how he'll do something randomly stupid for the situation. Just before he gave orders to Karina on what to do as he leaves for a family emergency, he remembered someone who might help make the situation better. It was a family matter, right? He had to be there, then.

Megumi might think that this was a stupid idea, but he knew that she would thank him for it later.

With the phone still in his hand, he dialed his best friend's number.

* * *

_He didn't expect Sano of all people to question his longing to go out on a date with the beautiful blue-eyed angel he met. He didn't expect that she was Sano's fiancée's sister and it made everything more interesting to him. Sano had always been supportive of his decisions. They've been friends since they were little and treated each other more like brothers than friends. What was wrong with his idea now? _

"_You cannot date her." Sanosuke ran a hand through his unruly hair, downed his drink, and looked at the redhead intensely._

_Kenshin matched his stare and answered, "Who are you? Her father?"_

"_No. But I'll be his brother-in-law really soon. She's practically family. You cannot date her." He motioned for the bartender to give him another drink. _

"_Let me get this straight, you're marrying her sister not her, right? So why are you so concerned that I'll be dating her?" Kenshin twisted his stool and faced Sanosuke fully. _

_Sano looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh man, come on! Not Kaoru! Date anybody from the party except the little missy!"_

"_Why are you so unsupportive of this idea? Don't you want me to finally settle down?"_

"_Whoa, wait a minute, Red, you can't be serious. Settling down? Are you considering about marrying Kaoru? Come on! Kaoru's different. She's special. She's not one of your girls you can leave after a good time."_

_Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and mustered all the honesty he had to convince his friend of his good intentions toward the beautiful woman that invaded his dreams ever since the engagement party. "You think I don't know that? This is the only time I felt this way again after… a while.. I want to give it, us, a chance."_

_Sanosuke knew when Kenshin was lying and when he was not. They have been friends for that long that they both knew what to expect from the other. Knowing that he couldn't change his friend's mind, he reluctantly agreed and told him something important._

"_Alright, you can date her. But you hurt her, I'll get your ass for it."_

"_Really now? Is that a threat?" Kenshin mocked. _

"_Yeah yeah. So what do you say about buying me another drink?"_

"_I don't want Megumi to get my ass for that. Buy yourself a drink, so she'll get you for it."_

"_What a good friend you are."_

He was a really good friend indeed. But a good husband? Not really. Maybe Sano was right. He shouldn't have dated her in the first place. Their marriage could have been just something out of his selfishness, of his desire to have her.

Now, that was something stupid.

How could he think that? He loves her. He married her because he loves her. That was the only thing that mattered now.

The hot water from the shower triggered more memories of their relationship when he heard the frantic ringing of his cell phone. He waited for it to end since he already instructed his secretary that he wouldn't be taking calls or meetings today. He wanted time to himself to think. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The ringing was still frantic. He ignored it and closed his eyes as the water met his skin once again. The ringing didn't stop.

Annoyed that someone dared to defy his orders, he pulled out his towel and got out of the bathroom just in time. Whoever it was, was really going to get it.

"What?"

"Get your ass at my house right now."

So, it was Sano. He still felt hurt and betrayed that Sano kept Kaoru's situation a secret from him. What did he want now? "Hnh. What? You've got more secrets to tell?"

"Kenshin, I know that you and Kaoru met last night. Right now, the girls might be having a cat fight because of it and my wife's pregnant with my second kid if you haven't noticed. I think it would really help if you were there to help me stop them."

"She doesn't remember me. I couldn't help." He said in a sad voice, remembering how Kaoru looked at him last night.

"She doesn't remember anything or anyone. She knows us because we told her about us, but that doesn't mean she remembers us. Kenshin, Kaoru needs you there." Sanosuke tried to assure him.

He was usually not easily persuaded, but he can't deny the spark of anticipation he was feeling about seeing her again.

"I'll be there."

"I thought so. See you."

Both men heard clicks on the other line signaling how each understood what was to happen next. They had to be on their way to see the women they love and face this family crisis. They had to do it fast before they see the family they've known crumble before their very eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"I can't stay here anymore. You've done enough for me. Thank you."

Kaoru changed into her jeans and packed her bags. It was obvious how hell-bent she was about leaving the Sagara's and it hurt and disappointed Megumi even more.

"I see, so you're running away again? Some things about you haven't changed though you've lost your memory. You ran back here before when you were having problems and now you're running away again because you've got another. Tell me Kao, where are you running to now?"

Kaoru didn't exactly know where to go or what to do next after leaving, but she stopped walking, stood before her sister, and looked at her firmly, "I'm not listening to you anymore. I was betrayed the last time I did."

She fixed the way she handled her bags and continued her way out of the door.

"Kaoru, please, listen to me."

Just before Kaoru was able to make her way out, Sanosuke arrived and surveyed the situation before him. Kaoru grunted and fixed her grip on her bags to walk past Sanosuke and leave the house.

"Hey, Missy, no hello for your favorite brother-in-law? Maybe it's best we talk about this first." Sanosuke said, hoping to still make light of the situation.

"I'm not a little girl you could both pacify with the promise of a trip to the amusement park or a candy. I' m leaving in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed that clearly, that's why I'm asking you to sit and talk about this like adults." Sanosuke persuaded.

Kaoru smirked, "What, so you could lie to me again? Thank you, but I think I've had enough lies in my head already."

That was when the familiar red head suddenly came in, obviously confused at what was happening. He didn't have time to check the situation out as Kaoru took that chance to answer Megumi's question about where she planned to go now.

"You. You're just in time. We're married, right?" She looked at Kenshin straight in the eye with no emotion.

Kenshin nodded, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Okay, I believe you now. I'm coming with you. Let's go." Kaoru quickly piped in.

"Kaoru, wait."

Megumi's request made her stop for a while. But she answered, "I know that you know where to find me, but please, don't. I cannot see you yet after this because I'm not okay. Thank you for everything. Please tell Ayame that I'll miss her. Take care."

Kenshin looked at his wife's back and the couple back and forth. Sanosuke motioned for Kenshin to follow Kaoru and take her home.

"Take care of her for us." Sanosuke said while he was at Megumi's side and wrapped his comforting arms around her. His wife sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kenshin nodded his assurance and followed Kaoru out.

"Shhh…Let them go." He comforted his wife who broke down in his embrace and continued to whisper words of love and security to her.

"Everything's going to be fine." That, he hoped as he placed a gentle kiss on Megumi's forehead.

It was a rainy spring morning. Both Megumi and Kaoru never felt more drenched in emotions than in that moment. The rain left the streets slippery and wet, as fate like lightning, struck their sisterly bond, separating them physically and in mind and heart.

* * *

When they got into the car, he wanted to ask her if she was sure with her decision, but she beat him to it. 

"Let's go, please. I know you want to talk. But, please, just drive." She said, obviously trying to hide the crack in her voice.

It was a quiet ride to their place from the Sagara's. He helped her carry her bags and opened the door for her. She curiously looked around the house as Kenshin noticed the bottles of alcohol he had been consuming since the night before. He quickly tried to pick them up and fix them on their mini bar.

He noticed more mess in the living room, so he scrambled to tidy the place up as she studied the surroundings. He felt embarrassed and tried to divert her attention by asking, "Do you want some breakfast? I'll go fix you some." What time was it anyway? Was it time for lunch? He should have looked at the clock first before asking her that. She might think he was weird or something.

"I… Thank you. But could you tell me where I can rest for a while? I'm still feeling a little under the weather right now." She answered shyly.

"Sure. You can rest in our…the room. It's the second room to your left." He gestured the direction to their room with his left hand.

"Thank you." She said, picking up her bags and heading to the direction she was told.

As she closed the door behind her, she looked around the spacious room. It was clean and nice to her taste. The bed had white sheets. There was a vanity in one corner and another door that she assumed as the bathroom. She knew that it was _their room. _

All of these made no impression on her memory. She hiccupped and slid down from where she was standing and curled into a ball until her forehead touched her knees.

Now, she lost not only her memories, but also the only family she has come to know and love.

He silently followed her to the room until he saw her close the door behind her. He stood in front of the door and listened to what she might be doing inside. He knew that he had to give her time to let her get used to his presence and the idea that they are husband and wife. He felt that in the car as they both sat silently during the whole trip.

He faintly heard the sobs she made inside the room. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that he'll always be there for her, but decided against it. They would have to talk about everything, but now wasn't the right time yet.

He took his phone and dialed his office's number, making stern orders again that he didn't want to be disturbed today.

He didn't want to be in any place else right now. He didn't want to be in a place where he couldn't be with her. Even if she didn't want to speak today, tomorrow, or the day after that, it was fine with him. Though he wanted to hold her and assure her of his presence, he was contented that at least, he could hear her on the other side of the door.

He sat and leaned his back on the door that separated him from his wife. All he wanted to do was to hear her sobs and breathing on the other side. It was all that he had now, and he wasn't about to let slip the assurance that she was alive, and that she was back there with him.

Kenshin wanted nothing more than be there for her, even just outside the door, it was all right. It was still where he wanted to be. He closed his eyes and fervently prayed for the first time in years.

* * *

Whew! There you go, the much anticipated confrontation scene. I hope that it was worth the long wait. Forgive the mistakes I made. This took a while because as you may have noticed, I made it a bit longer and this chapter was divided into a lot of scenes. The 6th chapter is already in my literary journal. If I get another vacation soon (keep your fingers crossed), I might be able to check its grammar and finally post it. Thanks for reading.;) Reviews are much appreciated.;) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one's for everyone especially Evelyn, who so patiently waited for this post. Here you go, sweetheart! Don't worry, I'll have A LOT of time to work on the next chapter and post it sooner. I didn't get to update for over a year because I got a new job, adjusted, and spent a year doing boring stuff. Then just last Monday, our company closed down. Uh huh. I'm jobless now. Which means, more time to read and write fanfiction. Ain't that great? I really need time to unwind any way and this is the best way to do it. XD This is the one outlined in my journal plus a number of adjustments. Read on and enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: After a year, the song, "Every Little Thing" still ain't mine. Rurouni Kenshin as well. What a sad life. -_-

* * *

Chapter 6

Every Little Thing

* * *

The room's silence gave a little comfort as the rain continued to ram onto the ground outside. A lone figure, sitting with her back against the door, held a dejected expression that matched the weather's gloom as she gazed at the blur the rain made on the other side of the window.

_What now? _She was in a place she didn't know. She was with a man she didn't know. She was in a situation that she didn't even want to be in the first place and she didn't know what she would do about it. She couldn't bring herself not to feel bitterness seep through her defenses as she allowed her sadness to pull her on the brink of self-pity.

Frankly, this was going nowhere. All this thinking she had been doing since she stopped crying over two hours ago was proving futile minute after minute as she came nowhere near a conclusion to her predicament.

Looks like she would just have to live with the fact, if this was indeed what was true about her life, that she's married to this redhead guy, lived in this house, and played her role as a wife to him.

A wife.

She was a wife to a man she barely even know. She had been with him not even longer than half a day and now she must face a truth that ruined her relationship with the only family she knew.

_But this was what I wanted, right? The truth about my past. Then why doesn't it feel good to know about it? _

A string of questions began to form in her head again when a grumbling sound, that wasn't thunder, broke the room's enveloping heavy silence. Her stomach made another sound of protest, reminding her how she wasn't able to get any bacon and eggs for breakfast since she and her sister started their tirade before she even got her share.

If she wanted answers, this moping wouldn't get her anywhere for sure. Maybe it was about time she tried to get some answers. Thinking of what happened over and over won't exactly get her what she wants any way. It was time to act, to find the answers she seeks, and maybe, grasp a bit of that lost hope along the way.

Oh well, what's done is done. It was no use dwelling on the morning's earlier events since it won't quell her hunger a bit. Kaoru stood from where she sat, stretched, and fixed herself in front of the vanity.

Looking back at her reflection, she straightened her back and took a deep breath. Her spirit was picking up. She was brave. She could do this. What could go wrong with trying to act civil towards him any way? It was time to face the music. It was time to face her life as a married woman to…

Kaoru's shoulders took an involuntary slump. Great. She doesn't even know her husband's name. How convenient.

* * *

Something was wrong. _Well Himural, isn't that the understatement of the year. _

She had looked a bit flustered when she found him preparing lunch in the kitchen. It was past noon and he guessed she was hungry by the time she decides to come out of their room. He didn't really want to leave his spot outside their door, but he knew that she had a tough morning, thus she would need nourishment if he didn't want her thinking that her husband was insensitive.

Yeah, right. Kenshin sighed. He had been insensitive for not trying to even stop her from leaving that night. He was a selfish fool for letting her think he didn't need her in his life. He should have worked harder to bridge the slowly building rift between them.

But no, he was too insensitive to have seen back then how the words he said hurt Kaoru. Maybe Megumi was right. It was really his fault that this happened to her, to them. If only he had sought her after that night. If only he called her or visited or asked her to come home. If only…

He had been a bit startled when he felt her presence in the kitchen. He was thinking of how he should address the situation before him. Should he impose a strong persona? Or a sweet one? What should he say to her? Were there things he should or should not say?

Kenshin sighed again. Various thoughts continued to occupy his mind that he didn't feel her watching him cook right away. He slowly turned to her and saw the proof of her crying. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail allowing him to fully see her slightly flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. She still looked beautiful to him, but it didn't escape him how her once lively bright eyes held a deep sadness in them.

Noticing how unsure and uneasy she acted about starting the conversation, he pasted a smile (A/N: a rurouni smile to be exact, hehe…) on his face and politely asked her to have lunch with him.

Things seemed okay after that and they were now sitting face-to-face on their dining table. Kaoru, however, was staring at the miso soup and fish he prepared with an intensity he wished was focused on him instead. Pushing aside his selfish thoughts, it occurred to him that maybe it wasn't what she wanted to eat. She liked sukiyaki when it rained. He inwardly sighed for the nth time that day. He should have just had some sukiyaki delivered. That would have been a better option than cooking what was available in the fridge.

Yielding to his curiosity and concern, he finally asked, "Don't you like miso soup? It's getting cold with all your staring, you know."

"You cooked all this?" she said, looking up to see her husband, Kenshin Himura. She shyly asked for his name while he set the table. There seemed to be a bit of hurt flash through his face before he quickly masked it with a smile, but Kaoru quickly dismissed the idea more concerned with the new information she learned that was his name.

Kenshin Himura. Himura Kenshin.

That makes her Kaoru Himura. It was weird to hear her name followed by a surname other than Kamiya. She thought about that and also momentarily forgot her hunger because of how this Kenshin Himura, her husband, was able to cook something like this. She looked at him and saw him pop a piece of fish into his mouth. He was handsome. She realized that last night, the dim lights in the club and the streetlights didn't do his features much justice now that she's looking at him straight in the eye, waiting for his clarification.

Kenshin nodded, feeling a certain old issue coming up. Nevertheless, he still offered, "If it's not good, we can still have something delivered if you want."

"No, no. It's not that. I mean, you cook? You actually know how to cook?" Kaoru quickly answered.

He was right. The cooking issue. How could he forget? Kaoru has always been a bit insecure and impatient when it came to cooking. But he believed that if she just channeled all that spirit, energy, and patience she possessed to cooking, she could do it. Maybe even better than he does. This is the reason why he encouraged her to take cooking classes when she gave up working at the pre-school.

"You know how to cook too. You used to take cooking classes." He gave her a sincere smile, understanding that it must be new and shocking information to her. He was glad that they were having a conversation. It's a good sign.

"Cooking classes?" She answered, not bothering to hide her surprise over the matter.

He nodded again, realizing that he was beginning to become a part of her ordeal by filling her in with the things she used to do. If she'll let him, he knew he could do so much for her. So much more than this.

"Did I do good?" She asked again. "And no sugarcoating, please." She added with a blush.

"You weren't the best, but you could become one. If you want, you could enroll in those classes again. I'll go with you." He answered honestly, not really intending to sugarcoat anything.

"What for? To have those who knew me there notice that there's something wrong with me? No, thank you." With a sarcastic huff, she immediately replied, surprising both of them with her sudden bitterness and openness.

She was shocked to have said, well, practically a bulk of her unease about her situation. She hadn't meant to be cynical about his suggestion. But somehow, it was natural to say those things to him. Maybe it was okay. If they were going to live with each other now, he had to know the things that changed her when the accident happened. If he was expecting the same Kaoru, he was going to be severely disappointed.

On the other hand, it was a revelation to Kenshin about what she was apparently afraid of. He assumed she didn't like that people would judge her because she couldn't remember her past. He thought it was natural to feel that way, yes, but there was nothing wrong about it.

"I don't see anything wrong with you."

"I said, don't sugarcoat it." Kaoru gripped her chopsticks tighter, her voice straining a bit. This man was annoying her now. Wasn't it clear that it was a bloody touchy subject? It also annoyed her that she could open up to him that easily and admit things she wasn't suppose to divulge to someone she still considered a stranger.

"No, really. No one has infallible memory. If you forgot some things, well, so do many of us. It's really not a flaw if you'd ask me."

"Alright, if you're saying this to–"

"I'm not saying this to patronize you. You're thinking too much about what other people will say about your condition. It's not a disease, why should you feel ashamed about it?" he challenged, sincerely looking into her eyes that widened as she listened. He knew he was annoying her now. Even if she tried to hide it, her eyes still mirrored her emotions that he could easily read. She may have amnesia, but she was still definitely his Kaoru – beautiful, fiery, spirited, transparent, and stubborn as hell.

Meanwhile, his said stubborn wife silently admitted that he had a point, but she didn't want to accept how her stranger of a husband could speak such things when he wasn't the one who was amnesiac here. So…

"I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

"I've already told you last night, it's every inch my business."

"What?" She answered incredulously, now glaring at the man before her. How dare he suddenly think he could waltz back into her life and think he's the boss of her. The nerve!

"It is my business. You already know you're my wife and I'm not about to let you go through this alone. Do you want us to see a specialist?" Kenshin said, taking a matter-of-factly tone to express his point, hoping she'd see his concern as well.

It was Kaoru's turn to give out an exasperated sigh. Now he wanted to take her to a specialist?! What did this man want to happen to her? Lose her mind?! He was doing a damn good job at making it happen.

"I've already been to one and I have no intention to give another one a hard time thinking of the perfect indirect way to say that I've had brain damage, lost my memories, but not to worry because they will eventually come back. Again, NO. THANK. YOU." She punctuated her last statement through her teeth, hoping to get him irritated and leave the subject alone.

He sighed and calmly asked, "Alright, so you'll enroll back in your cooking class?"

"What? Wasn't my lack of interest in that obvious enough?" Kaoru was now glaring at him really hard. She was starting to conclude how infuriating and annoying her husband was. He just had to push that cooking class bit now, huh. What was he, deaf? Or just really really dense?

"I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Look Mr. Your-business-is-my-business, if you really so much want to be involved in this mess and try to help, you are a little too late. In case _you've forgotten_, you weren't there when I woke up when you should have been." Alright, he wanted to make this his business, then she'll make it his business!

"I didn't know you had that accident. Your sister didn't tell me."

"Well, shouldn't you be the first to know? And don't use Megumi as an excuse for not knowing. That's supposed to be _your business_, isn't?"

"Alright. I wasn't there because five months ago–"

Kaoru released her chopsticks and ran her hand through her hair making her exasperation unmistakable. "Okay, that's it. What's the deal with that? Is it _your _story to tell or someone else's? Because frankly, that five-months-ago thing is starting to irritate me."

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to talk about it, Kaoru. You should…"

That was it. She knew evasion when she heard one. This conversation was over. "Fine. You aren't going to tell me what that is either? Then, don't. I'm so sick of this."

Kaoru stood and walked away from the table not giving a sighing Kenshin a chance to explain.

"Kaoru." He called, but she let her stubbornness drag her away from their conversation. He was at least glad that she walked to their room and not the front door when she stood.

He was about to follow her and urge her to continue their conversation when the frantic ringing of his phone snatched his attention.

Whoever this was will really get it. Didn't he just tell her secretary that he would be busy until further notice? He flipped open his phone and almost blared at the receiver.

"Weren't my instructions clear?"

"I don't remember giving you the right to order me around." A familiar intimidating booming voice answered.

Kenshin visibly winced upon recognizing the sound. Suddenly, he was 10 years old again.

"Dad." He dumbly replied.

"Who else? You have explanations to make, _son_. So, why don't you drag yourself here at my office now so I could hear and see for myself just how stupid you've gotten."

The call ended with an abrupt click just like that. He felt trapped. News about Kaoru's condition probably got to him already. Speaking to his eccentric authoritative father was the last thing he wanted to do today. But, he knew things would get worse if he would choose not to do as he pleased.

Kenshin slumped in his seat and sighed again.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the middle of the huge bed, her arms crossed on her chest. She didn't know if it was comforting that she finally found out she had a husband or feel that she might have been forced to marry that infuriating man.

First, he tells her what she should do and offers help like he was suddenly the expert husband to an amnesiac wife, suggesting trips to specialists and cooking classes. Then he evaded the chance he had to finally explain why last night was their first meeting. And to top it all off, he knew how to cook!

There were still things she wanted to know, needed to know. She didn't know if being with this man right now was the right decision, but she somehow didn't have a choice. She was married and she's supposed to live with her husband, right?

Her stomach growled in hunger. She wished she wasn't too confrontational at meal time. She lost another chance at food today. She didn't want to stay in the same room with her husband yet until she knows how to rein in her temper when they start talking about their issues. She was hungry. She thought that she'll just order some fast food and eat it in this room.

Grabbing her mobile phone, Kaoru saw how she had a few voice mails today. Opening the first one, she heard Sano's familiar voice.

"_Hey missy. I know it's been a tough day. I… We're sorry. We didn't mean to hide anything from you. It's just that… Just know that Meg loves you very much. Ayame does too. You take care._"

At a click, the message ended. It made Kaoru feel a constricting pain in her heart again. She does love them too. But things just hurt so much right now and she couldn't stay there for long knowing that they'll never get along until she finds herself and get her memories back.

Looking at her phone's screen, she clicked on the next message. It was Sano again.

"_And about Kenshin, he's a good guy. He's an asshole sometimes, but he… well, cares for you. Give him a chance. If he hurts you, you know where to find us. Bye, Missy._"

_He's a good guy. Give him a chance. _

Sanosuke's words rang in her head and she felt a bit of guilt crawl into her chest. Before the man could even prove himself to her, she had shut him out. How could she be so dismissing to him? Thinking about what happened at lunch, she silently berated herself for letting her pride and stubbornness overtake her. She was horrible. She should apologize. She would… if she could face him again.

Focusing on her phone again, Kaoru clicked on the last voice mail and was surprised to hear Sano's voice once more.

"_And missy, tell your husband he owes me a beer. He can pay me back at our next meeting._" And with another click, the message ended.

Kaoru thoughts about the last message halted when she heard a knock on the door followed by Kenshin's deep baritone voice.

"Kaoru, I'm… I'm sorry about what happened. I have to go fix some things at the office. I'll be right back. There's still some food left. I… Please don't leave. We'll talk. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

And Kaoru heard his footsteps grow faint as he walked away from the door.

She looked at the door and debated whether to tear it open so she could run after him and apologize as well. But she wasn't sure she could face him yet after that. She heard a car's engine being started and she scrambled to look out the window.

He was driving away now. But he promised they would talk. And she would apologize. Maybe later. She needs a little more time to prepare for it. Right, later would be a good time.

Another grumbling sound broke her from her stupor. If she would like to last this day so they could talk later, she shouldn't starve herself.

She had to prepare herself and that includes feeding herself and getting rid of her hunger. Later, she would apologize. They would talk. But for now, she would fill her stomach with miso soup and fish and wait for him.

* * *

"_I hate him."_

"_He's still your father."_

"_Adoptive father." He corrected. _

"_No difference. He should still be invited to the wedding." She sternly answered back. _

"_Why are you doing this?" He fiercely looked at her. _

"_I want to meet him." She defiantly answered. _

"_No." He answered as he made a move to stand away from the kitchen counter. _

"_Please?" She held his hands and gave it a light squeeze. _

"_Okay, I'll give you his number, call him." He pulled his hands from her and continued preparing the ingredients for their dinner. _

_He was thrilled when she asked him to teach her how to cook sukiyaki. She said something like feeling really good to eat some of it during a rainy day. He didn't know that they'll suddenly get into this conversation. _

"_Kenshin, you're not helping." She was getting frustrated. Boy, was Kenshin stubborn._

"_What do you want me to do? The old man made my life miserable and you want him to share a happy event in my life?"_

"_What's wrong with that? He taught you everything you know."_

"_I learned everything I know." _

"_From him."_

_They stared at each other for minutes before Kaoru broke the silence by calmly approaching the situation. _

"_Look, honey, I'm not doing this to make you feel bad. He's your only family."_

"_In a few days you'll be my only family. Hell, right now, you're my only family."_

"_Why, couldn't you find in your heart to forgive him?" She searched his eyes for answers. _

_Kenshin stopped chopping vegetables. "My childhood wasn't a very good one because of my dad. He took every chance at making me feel miserable. He was the best, I was the baka. I never did anything right. It was all too much for a child." He was never used to talking about this or that part of his life, but it felt natural to tell her about it._

"_I understand.." Kaoru's eyes softened as she saw Kenshin's eyes turn sad from cold. She walked to him and stopped right in front of him where she caught his chin and held it up to let him drown in her beautiful sapphire pools. She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke to him in an affectionate tone. _

"_Oh Kenshin. He's still your father. Your family. When no one else understands you, he'll always be there. He might not show it, but he does love you. You're his son. What father wouldn't love his son or wouldn't hope the best for him?" _

_He snorted at that. If she only knew how difficult his father was, she would definitely let this conversation slide. And if she wasn't the woman he'd wanted to see beside him, wrapped in his arms when he opened his eyes every morning, he wouldn't listen a bit. _

_She smiled. Looks like she finally got through him and convinced him to let her meet his father. Oblivious to that fact that her smile always served like an invitation to him to kiss her, she was startled when he snaked his arms around her waist and dipped his head to lock their lips in a searing kiss. _

_Kaoru instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to respond to the kiss. He was everything to her. And she wanted to know him, every part of him. And that included his father. She knew he would refuse to talk about it, but if they were going to be husband and wife, it was just right that she also knew the parts of his life he didn't want to talk about. _

_Breaking away from the kiss but not relinquishing his arms around her waist, he said, "Okay, I'll introduce you to him. But he can't come to the wedding." _

"_KENSHIN!" Kaoru quickly protested, but Kenshin was quicker as he pulled her closer and again captured her lips. _

Hiko Seijiro Himura wasn't the one you'd want to mess with unless you have a longing for humiliation. Kenshin had understood and lived with this fact since he was five years old when Hiko took him under his care. For as long as he could remember, Hiko was the father figure that loomed over him and his whole being.

He was abandoned in the orphanage while still an infant. Kasumi, the one he considered his older sister had told him that they found him in a box outside the door with a note asking that they take care of him. He liked Kasumi as well as her sisters, Sakura and Akane who ran the orphanage with her. Though he didn't know who his real parents were, the three sisters always made him feel loved and cherished.

However, it wasn't the case with the other kids in the orphanage. The bigger kids beat him up for his unusual hair and eye color. He was different. And people always feared those that they couldn't understand. It was also the reason why it was so hard to find someone to adopt him. How could he pass as their son when they had different eye and hair color?

It was his 23rd adoption interview, excluding the ones done while he was still a baby. There was something different with the man in front of him. He didn't come with his wife with him, entering the room with a bottle of sake hidden in his coat instead. His hair was black and was long. He was a very big man. But little Kenshin did not feel afraid a bit. He knew how this interview would turn out and he was fine with it. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave Kasumi, Sakura, and Akane yet. They were his family. This man would probably turn him down.

"_How old are you?" The man asked a question he perfectly answered with a gesture of his hand. _

"_Five." _

"_Do you want to live with me?" The man asked. Kenshin expected him to ask for his name, about his hobbies, his favorite sport, favorite food, and stuff ordinary parents ask a child they want to adopt. But no one ever asked if he wanted to live with them. _

_Mulling over the question in his innocent mind, he answered, "Do you want to take care of me?" _

_The man looked at him and calmly replied. "No. But I can give you everything you want."_

"_Why do you want to adopt me if you don't want to take care of me?" He asked, letting his intelligence shine through his eyes. _

"_I didn't say I'd adopt you, boy. I simply asked you if you want to live with me." Hiko answered. This boy impressed him with his perfect logic. He looked at the boy across from him again, noting how his physical features radiated intelligence beyond his age and a personality he was willing to develop to make him his rightful heir. Already, Hiko decided he'd be worth taking in under his care. He could end this episode now, but he was still enjoying this little conversation. _

"_I don't know." The boy answered honestly. He wanted to be adopted someday, but he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Kasumi and the others yet. _

_Reverting to his business self, Hiko approached the subject with the business-like tone he was used to. "Here's the thing, kid, I need a child to teach so someday he could take care of what I've worked for. I don't get any younger though my looks don't show it. Do you think you can handle that?" He added, challenging the young boy before him. _

"_If you're looking for a smart kid to teach, Kasumi said I am a smart boy. So I think it's okay." Kenshin digested what the man said and felt excited about what he would teach him. He loved learning. Kasumi taught him how to read and write and he wanted to learn as much as he could everyday. If this man was going to be his teacher, then he felt it was okay to live with him. _

"_Do you believe everything that older people tell you?" The big man answered. _

"_No. But I trust Kasumi." He proudly said. _

_Rising from his seat, making him seem larger than he already is, "Alright, from now on, I am your father, Hiko Seijirou Himura, and you will trust no one else but me. And I will do the same. Do you understand?"_

_The boy nodded and asked, "Are you going to adopt me now?"_

"_Yes. Consider yourself lucky."_

Kenshin did. He was lucky to have been adopted by one of the best businessmen the corporate world has ever known. He was true to what he said, he taught him everything he knew about the business and trusted him like he was his own son.

It wasn't easy living with him and he seldom felt loved and cared for unlike when he was at the orphanage. Hiko wanted a perfect son and he made sure Kenshin fit the bill as he tormented him with his lessons everyday. Kenshin remembered studying about how the stock market worked when he was 12 when he was supposed to be playing baseball with his friends.

He couldn't play until he finished his personal financial lessons with his father. But Hiko was true to his word about giving him everything. He had a good education, his trust, and a good life.

Walking up to the double oak doors of his father's office, Kenshin felt like he was that kid he yelled at most of the time again. He was a hundred percent sure that he would experience that yelling today. There were simply no secrets that can be kept from his father. He was powerful and his son knew that. He probably heard about Kaoru's condition and knowing how Hiko adored her, he was definitely in for a serious berating in a few minutes.

Kenshin entered the office as soon as Hiko's secretary was done informing him of his arrival. His father was going through some paperwork behind his mahogany desk with a bottle of sake within his reach of course, and two cups.

"Isn't too early to be drinking sake?" He uttered instead of a greeting. Niceties weren't really a father-and-son thing between them.

"What took you so long in finding out what happened to your wife?" Hiko's eyes were trained on him, ignoring his comment.

"You knew before I did and you never told me?" A surprised Kenshin asked. His father was definitely one man not to be underestimated.

"She's a Himura. I'm supposed to know."

Kenshin let out a cynical huff before his expression turned regretful, "Everybody knew except me. Us."

Hiko took a long gulp from his cup of sake, never letting his eyes leave Kenshin. "Marrying her was a mistake, but getting a divorce would definitely warrant your inherent stupidity."

"You know about the divorce too?"

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to know these things about my family." He said as a matter-of-factly that Kenshin did not fail to notice how he took the role as his father and head of the family seriously.

He remembered Kaoru, and how she told him that his father would always be there for him because they were family and families looked out for each other. He felt at that moment that she was right.

"I had her watched while she was at her sister's after she told me she was pregnant with your child."

Kaoru told his father about her pregnancy? A surprised Kenshin couldn't help but feel jealous that she chose to trust his father with the news instead of him. He was the father of that child, right? Why didn't she tell him?

"Don't be so surprised and stop giving me that face. If you didn't let her leave you, you would have known." His father's voice broke him from his jealous musings.

Walking toward his father's desk, he took the glass meant for him and poured himself some sake. "She had always been fond of you. I don't know why."

"Hn. She's an intelligent woman. Why she married you is beyond reason."

"If you're saying that because you think I'm making her life miserable, I know. Call me stupid all you want, I don't care." He drank the contents of his cup in a swift movement and remembered how his father initially disapproved of their marriage.

He was right, it was a bad idea to even inform him of the wedding. They had a long discussion about it. Back then, he thought his father just wanted him to feel miserable all his life, so he refused his marriage to Kaoru. But it turned out Hiko Seijirou was worried that Kenshin would ruin Kaoru's life. Kaoru told him one day that his father arranged a private meeting between them. At the meeting, Hiko told Kaoru how his son was not meant for her. That it would be wise to just call the wedding off.

But Kaoru was as headstrong as he is. She defended herself and their relationship, never backing down before him. She didn't find him intimidating and it earned Hiko's respect. She was special. Hiko saw how Kaoru might be good for his son. He also saw how his son looked at her during their engagement party.

It seemed the idiot really loved the woman. Then, he knew he couldn't refuse to give his son the happiness he deserved. If it was with Kaoru, then so be it.

"I don't care either, baka." He gestured for Kenshin to pour him some more sake.

He knew Hiko didn't mean it. He cared for Kaoru like a daughter and she just charmed her way to his heart effortlessly. Kenshin stood to walk closer to the window behind his father. He always felt small and dumb near him, but this time, he felt something different. So different that he suddenly felt like opening up.

Swirling the contents of his cup, he spoke, "She had a million reasons to let go and leave me even before the night she left, but she never did."

"Beats me." Hiko turned his seat around so he could face the window.

"Aren't you going to scold me? Yell at me for letting something like this happen to us?"

Hiko Sejirou Himura looked at his son and laughed.

"Scold you? What are you 8 years old and got into a fight in school?" Oh yes, Hiko loved to mock him to death. He glared at him and waited for him to speak again.

"Kenshin, you have this tendency to disappoint people, that's why I doubted your capacity to make a woman like her happy. But you said you love her. I thought you wanted to marry her because you know how special she is. Now, if you could only realize that again..."

He was shocked to hear all those words come from his father. For the first time, Kenshin felt like he was truly his son. That he did care for him and Kaoru.

"I do now." He answered with certainty.

"Then do something about it. If you forget her worth, you'll fail her." Hiko turned his seat back toward his desk.

Kenshin was taking in every word his father said when he spoke in a business-like manner as he changed the topic. "There's a new merger happening in the market. You should stop slacking and drop by your office to see how things are looking up for the company."

The redhead looked at the man and took a valiant step to stand beside him. He bowed before him with all the respect and gratitude he could muster.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Hn. Spare me the dramatics and pour me some more sake."

And he gratefully did.

* * *

Kaoru was surprised when some time around 7pm someone knocked on their front door. It was a delivery. She was puzzled because she didn't order anything from the Chinese restaurant the delivery guy was from. She politely refused the food but the delivery boy insisted that it was already paid for by a certain Kenshin Himura.

She accepted the food packages and shyly gave the boy a tip. Alright, so Kenshin had something delivered for dinner today. Her eyebrows rose at its implications. One, he wasn't coming home yet and he thought that since she cannot cook or won't cook, he might as well have something delivered for dinner. Two, he cared for her. He must have thought he'd be late and he didn't want her to worry about dinner that he took the liberty to get some food to their house.

Kaoru bit her lower lip and felt guiltier at that. Sano, for once might be right. He may be arrogant and annoying, but he cared. She should really apologize to him and maybe also give him a chance.

After dinner, Kaoru decided to wait for Kenshin in the living room. He might think that she had gone to bed already and put off talking to her. It was okay if they didn't talk about their situation tonight, but she had to apologize for what she said and did this morning.

She flipped through the television until she found an interesting cartoon about an ex-samurai living in a dojo with its lady owner. Kaoru watched, more of looked at the pictures on the screen showing the samurai in a magenta gi, getting a bump on his head because of the dojo owner's incessant hitting with her bokken.

What was taking him so long? Work must be really hectic. It doesn't matter. She had decided. She would wait for him.

* * *

It was way past 11pm when Kenshin tiredly entered their house. There was nothing in the world now that he wanted to do but sleep and rest beside Kaoru. He hadn't meant to take long at the office, but his father was right about the merger.

It was a big one and as the CEO of the firm that handled such dealings, he had to make sure they get to handle and work on the smooth execution of the merger. So, he stayed there longer than he planned, signing documents, making phone calls, and even holding a short meeting with his team that lasted over an hour.

He was very tired now and briefly wondered if Kaoru was already sleeping in their room. Would she mind if he slept beside her? Or maybe he should just take the room next to it to make sure she won't freak out when she wakes up and sees him there.

While still having an internal debate on where to sleep, he caught the faint sound of the television in the living room. Taking a peek, he scanned through the room and saw the TV turned on the cartoon channel and his Kaoru, curled on the sofa. With quiet footfalls, Kenshin made his way to where Kaoru lay.

He sat on the center table, giving himself a good look of her sleeping frame. She took this chance to study the woman who held his heart since that day he saw her at the dainty little coffee shop.

She was sleeping soundly with her hands tucked under her left cheek, letting a few strands of her hair frame her beautiful face.

Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru's sleeping frame and was captivated more and more as he eased the distance between them. He missed her. And he wanted to kiss her badly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to kiss her forehead, right? Well, she's sleeping soundly anyway. She won't know. He only wants to take a closer look. And kiss her.

Deciding to make it a quick kiss, he strengthened his resolve and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. He was moving in to kiss her when she suddenly stirred, opened her eyes, and widened them upon seeing a looming figure above her.

The startled Kaoru abruptly tried to sit up and moved to one end of the sofa. She sat at the end that was farther from Kenshin, hugging her folded legs to tuck them under her chin.

"What were you doing?" Kaoru asked with her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You had something on your forehead." He lied, but it was the easiest thing he could think of. With the way she reacted to their closeness, he knew she wouldn't like it if he told her what he was really trying to do. He was thankful that the lights were dim enough to hide his obvious blush for being caught trying to steal a kiss from her.

Apparently accepting his explanation, Kaoru touched her forehead to get rid of whatever Kenshin saw there. She then looked at him, silently asking if she looked better now. Kenshin nodded, deciding against an urge to actually tell her that she always looked beautiful.

"How long have you been there?" Kaoru asked, slightly berating herself for letting him see her in such state.

"I just got in."

"I… I was waiting for you." She shyly said.

Kenshin didn't hide his surprise at her admission. Something was up. And if he was lucky, he could use this to start putting into action his father's advice.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, letting his concern envelop her.

Kaoru shook her head, "I just… I… Well, I want to apologize about this morning. I was very upset and I didn't mean to speak to you like that. You have been very considerate, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

He smiled. He didn't see that coming, but he felt that it was a good start for both of them. Maybe they could begin laying the cards on the table now. He didn't have a lot to offer her, but he knew that he had to tell her how he'll always be there for her. That she didn't need to bear the burden on her own. He took a seat on the other side of the sofa away from her.

"I understand. I was being pushy too. I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her huddled figure across from him.

He was still hoping they could lengthen their conversation when Kaoru made a move to get up. "It's late, you must be tired. I hope you don't mind if I use the room tonight."

It was an unconcealed polite dismissal. She wouldn't be comfortable sharing their room with him or their bed. He was disappointed, but he wasn't about to give up this chance to tell her something important that he had been thinking about on his drive home. His hand automatically shot out from his side and grabbed her arm, gently turning her to face him.

It was now or never. If he wanted things to go his way, he had to know what was going on with her. He was more than willing to let her give the directions to where their relationship was going. But he wanted her to know that she belongs to him, with him. And if he had to ask a prying question as this, he was willing to ask over and over if he had to. He'll do everything to save what was left of their relationship. Everything to keep her in his life.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered tentatively.

Widening her eyes, she answered quizzically, "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

He debated with himself if it was the right time to say what was really in his mind, but it he didn't do it now, he would fail her. He had to let her know her worth.

"Are you afraid that you won't remember? Do you feel afraid because of your memories?"

She was surprised at his question. In a few times she'd interacted with him, she gathered that he was annoying, stubborn, bossy, nosy, and now, that question made him intriguing. Why on earth would he want to know anyway? He asked it almost out-of-the-blue that it scared her uncertainly. Though she refused to admit, she knew she was scared. Scared that this stranger sees how weak she's become. Somehow, she's scared that he'll realize she wasn't exactly the one he married anymore. Scared that she'll hurt him when the pain she felt showed.

Kaoru raised her head and looked at him with widened eyes. How could he see through her that easily? It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to know that. What should she say? That he was right? That she was afraid that she didn't know who she was? That she was afraid of not remembering him? Or lie? That regaining her memories was the least thing she wanted right now? That she wasn't confused? That she wasn't afraid at all?

All these thoughts made Kaoru struggle in his hold. She needed to retreat to their room fast. But before she got the chance, Kenshin crushed her to his chest in an embrace. He hugged her to him, making her still and listen to his soothing voice.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll remember everything for you." He said comfortingly. He couldn't hold back that truth anymore. She was his Kaoru. He''ll go back to the day they first met if she asked. He'll tell her about every date they had if she asked. He won't keep anything from her if it was what she wanted. For her, he'll do everything.

He released her and held her hands firmly in his own. "You once told me that you don't care about the past. You said the past isn't important as the present. But if it's the past you want, I'll remember it for you."

Kaoru felt tears gather behind her eyes at what he said. And for the first time, since the night before, she wouldn't be crying because of despair. How could this one man make her feel different emotions all at the same time?

He brushed his thumb against her eye as a tear threatened to fall.

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here." He assured her repeatedly.

And she didn't know why, but she trusted him. He was so sincere that she didn't have any room for doubt in her head and in her heart. He was right. She didn't have to go through this alone. She had a husband and she felt in this man's strong hands that he would take care of her. He's a good guy. He deserves this chance. Just like what Sano said.

Kenshin smiled. She gently squeezed the hands that held her, thanking him without words for the promise of better days he held. He let go of her hand and told her to get some rest. She nodded and made her way to their room, giving him another glance before she disappeared behind the door.

"Good night, Kenshin."

Kenshin watched her slowly retreat to their room until he heard her utter a faint good night before closing the door. He felt his heart swell with what he was looking for all this time. He also saw it in her eyes.

"Good night, Kaoru."

There was hope. And he loved and basked in every moment of it.

* * *

There you go… What do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I'll try to reply to all your reviews and update faster as well. I have a lot of time on hands now any way. Hehe…Thanks for the time! XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ahem. Are there still people waiting for an update for this one? I sure hope so… Though I won't complain if most of you lost interest because I'm well aware that I've managed to get this chapter out after forever and four years! This story is now 7 years old and doesn't it sound fun to have the 7th chapter out for its 7th year here on ? Haha. Well, I guess we can say I'm back. For good? Not so sure yet, but I still want to know how the story would progress, so I know that I'll keep coming back to it. Alright, enough of this and on to the latest chapter, my dearies!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin just had an awesome live action movie. I wonder why I didn't get a call from its producers for copyrights and licensing and all that jazz? :p

* * *

Beads of sweat were darted across her forehead as she clutched the ends of her blanket to her chest. She woke with a start from another dream that had her driving a car, crushing to whatever, and suddenly finding herself in a breathing predicament that felt like she was drowning of some sort.

The dream, though it had similar themes from the usual ones she gets, was a bit different this time. She was driving, maybe for what felt like an hour. The radio was loud but she couldn't exactly hear what the song was or if there was actually a song playing. The car swerved and was likely to hit a tree but before it did, she miraculously saw herself standing alone on the freeway.

Alone. She was alone in some place unknown to her that had fear slowly creep up her veins, making her run as fast as she can, automatically instructing her to find something that maybe a sign of life or something. Anything. But she does not get to run that long. A truck appears from nowhere, blinding her with its headlights, apparently unable to see her. Before the vehicle crushed her though, she woke up and found herself trying to get as much air into her lungs.

Kaoru then tried to brush off the fear and adrenalin that invaded her conscious and unconscious self. She was used to dreams like this. Those that she had before had involved the same elements – a car and collisions of different forms. Megumi had explained before that it was natural for her to dream things akin to the accident which may be a traumatic reaction to her condition.

Megumi… It had been three days since she left the Sagaras. It wasn't easy, but she couldn't stand the fact that she was taken-advantaged of by the people she considered family. And running away from them appealed to her more than anything three days ago.

She got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She's living with her husband now and she has to get used to the idea of living with him. She let the water run through her soft hands as she tried to trap some of the clear liquid to wash her face. She then looked at her face with water pooling at her chin, briefly letting her mind drift to the past three days and a certain Kenshin Himura.

Day one had been rainy and extremely depressing. She didn't know what to do, where to start, what to say, how to act. Thankfully, he seemed to have understood.

She noticed how he was careful about having any physical contact, obviously avoiding even brushing her hand with his, his speech was guarded and he avoided everything and anything that might make her feel uncomfortable about the idea of him being her husband.

Her husband. It still felt weird to grasp that fact fully even if he had introduced himself and told her the basics. He owned a business, a huge financial conglomerate to be exact. It was okay if he stayed a few days with her, to attend to her needs at home and stuff. She courteously told him how it was unnecessary and that she'll be fine on her own (even if she wasn't), but he insisted, and pink colored her cheeks when he gave her a sincere smile.

He won't force her to talk unless she wanted to, he explained. He only asked that she give him a chance to be part of her life again. His request sounded like a plea, as if he was begging for a second chance. But she brushed that judgment off. Of course, he would want her to let him in and not shut him out of her memory deprived life. She was her husband after all. She agreed and simply asked him to be patient with her in return. He nodded his ascent and offered to see a specialist if she wanted to. She said she would think about it.

Day two came and she calmly stated that she thought about his suggestion. She declined. She explained that already did visit a specialist a few months back. Her memories will come eventually, the doctor said. She need not worry. Maybe he was right and she was just being too hard on herself. He showed her the study and assured her that she could pick any book that she wants. Everything in the house was hers too, he clarified, so she should allow herself to feel at home, simple because she was.

Day three, she watched him cook due to her demands. She learned that she was a housewife and had her face slowly lose color to the information. That meant she had to cook. Good lord, she had to know how to cook. Kenshin noticed this and told her how she need not think about how to do it now. Chinese take outs didn't sound so bad, he said. He didn't pressure her. But she demanded that he teach her the basics. She wouldn't want to be a burden to him. She thought that he must be a busy man due to the business and cooking for him seemed to be the least she could do to help. Even if she had known that the kitchen was her enemy.

Drying her face with a terry cloth, she wondered where her husband was. Frankly speaking, she was quite impressed with the man she married. He was handsome. Red hair, beautiful eyes, well-toned body, well-mannered, and a personality to boot. What girl wouldn't fall for him now, really? And she was whom he chose to spend his life with forever. Kaoru wondered what he found in her that he asked for her hand in marriage.

Though she couldn't remember anything about their said marriage, there was no denying that she was easily warming up to him due to the things he thoughtfully did for her. She found herself trusting him, seeing him as a friend who understands what she's going through. And she thought it was an assurance she must have hoped for since day one.

Learning that her husband was a busy man made her realize how she must have delayed his work now. So, she convinced him that she was going to be okay alone at home tomorrow, so he could go back to his work. She even joked that he shouldn't worry about her running off somewhere since she didn't know the neighborhood well. She saw his calm exterior tense a bit and she wondered if she said anything inappropriate.

He must have noticed the change in her expression and tried to make up for the confusion he might have caused her with his reaction. He then said he would show her around tomorrow. She was hesitant at first, of course. What if they met somebody she was supposed to know? What would they do?

As if reading her mind, he assured her that tomorrow would be fun. That she should think of it as something fun. And she smiled.

It seemed like she was lucky to have married a very considerate man.

She wondered what her husband thought of her. If he was thinking of her like she was right now. They slept in separate rooms, him taking the adjacent one to _their_ room. The idea of sharing a room with him had her nervous and jumpy. Thank God he wasn't thinking of doing so. She realized that he really wanted her to feel comfortable and didn't seem stupid to thoughtlessly share a room with her when he was practically a stranger to her.

Kaoru then heard something moving somewhere in the hallway. Curiosity more than panic gripped her. It was a quarter past one in the morning. What was Kenshin doing at this unholy hour? She would take a peek, she told herself. Just a teeny weeny glimpse of him before she goes back to bed didn't sound like a bad idea, so she slowly made her way out of the room to check him out.

There was light coming from the east side of the hallway. She followed it, suspecting that Kenshin might be working in the study. She sighed and her face scrunched in annoyance. She must have been really delaying him from his work that he had to catch up with the important stuff at this hour because he had to entertain her needs in the morning 'till before bedtime.

The thought of her being a burden to him and his job irritated her. She wasn't useless or ill or something for God's sake. She had to convince or even force him to go back to the office tomorrow. She'll drag him out of the house and maybe even drive him to work if he'll be stubborn against it.

Her feet were padding softly to where the light was coming from. She was determined to peer into what he was doing. She found herself a few steps from a door when it suddenly opened, revealing her towel-clad husband, rubbing another towel to dry his hair.

"Kaoru?" his eyes showed surprise then worry at seeing her up at this time, wearing her tank top and pajamas. "Is there anything wrong?"

Apparently, it was the bathroom and not the study. How could she forget? _He was taking a bath_, she noted to her curious self. Duh, Kaoru! He didn't only look like it, he also smelled like it – a mixture of soap and something manly, it seemed.

She was here to check him out and check him out she did, and probably ogling him too for more than just a few minutes because he made a move to touch her exposed shoulder before speaking.

"Is there something wrong, Kaoru?" he repeated.

"I, uh…" she tried, suddenly unnerved by his innocent touch on her shoulder. It made her panic and gape, and everything humiliating that she scrambled to find the switches to the lights on the hallway.

She was successful. The hallway was now brightly lit.

Wrong move though. She could now see in detail how well-toned her husband's chest was and how a drop of liquid traveled from the said well-toned chest until it disappeared somewhere ummm… down there.

God, her husband wasn't only beautiful, he was undoubtedly attractive and ehem, sexy, if she might wantonly add.

That made her feel something weird in her belly, causing her to panic even more.

"Kaoru?" she vaguely heard him say again.

"Hi, Kenshin. I was, I mean, I'm fine. Really. Uh… I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." She managed to say, quickly side-stepping and entering the said room.

Kenshin was a bit surprised with her actions and excuse. He clearly saw how her eyes traveled over his form, silently assessing him perhaps. He smiled knowingly. He was willing to wait for her to get used to his presence. All of him. In all honesty, he ached to touch her and have her in his arms again, but he was also eager to let her come to him at her own pace.

In these three days that they've been back together in the same house, he thought of possibly everything that would make her comfortable. He was careful not to ask about her accident, what she remembers, and her sister. He'll only talk about it with her if she wanted to, but the move to open the topic won't come from him.

He noticed how guarded and unguarded Kaoru was with her emotions in these three days. He thought that she might be trying to take in all the information about them and between them. Though a bit worried and saddened by the fact that Kaoru seemed unsure about their relationship, Kenshin still somehow felt that this was a second chance fate has given him to realize what Kaoru means to him. And now he knew that to him, she was everything. So he'll take this second chance to prove her that, and maybe remind her heart how much it loves him too.

There weren't much signs that his plan on making her fall for him again was working in the past days, but what she did at that moment when he found her outside the bathroom let hope swell in his heart again. He saw confusion in her eyes, panic, and a little curiosity. If he wasn't mistaken, his wife is starting to like him again. He hoped he was right.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Kaoru was mentally berating herself at how stupid she acted. Use the bathroom?! Like _their _room didn't have one. She was bloody stupid.

_Perfect excuse, Kaoru. You just perfectly made an idiot out of yourself there. Good job. _She looked at her reflection on the mirror and saw how her cheeks were tinted pink and felt hot. It wasn't from embarrassment, she knew. It was due to a whole different thing. Does she really like her husband now? In a… umm… physically intimate way? But it was still weird to think that Kenshin was her husband. In three days, she had come to think of him as a friend. A very good handsome friend.

Kaoru audibly sighed and shook her head. It was too early to think that she's having growing feelings for Kenshin. She only met him three days ago! That was hardly enough time for her to be swooning over him. She really didn't understand herself sometimes. But it was time that she needed. Time to regain her memories, and time to get to know Kenshin better and maybe eventually learn to love him. And maybe when she gets there, they could also take a step further into their relationship… the physical intimate kind. She felt her cheeks heating up again.

Maybe she needed a bath too. A very cold one at that.

* * *

The kitchen was not her turf. That was clear. But she wanted to do something for him today. Maybe as a means to thank him for his efforts – for making her feel like there's nothing utterly wrong with her that confused the present status of their relationship.

She chose to make pancakes for breakfast. The kitchen may hate her, but she knew how to read. Ha! Take that, kitchen! She was going to cook a decent breakfast. How could reading instructions on a box and following them be so hard after all?

Mixing the ingredients into a batter was not that difficult. She just had to sort some egg shells that accidentally joined in the mixture, but apart from that, there was yet to be a major disaster happening to her little cooking activity.

Now, the hard part was next, cooking the batter. Kaoru heated a pan with cooking oil and slowly poured in her mixture. She was half expecting it to blow up or explode on her face, but when nothing happened, she realized how overreacting she was with the whole cooking thing.

Flipping the pancake slowly with a spatula after a few minutes, Kaoru found herself smiling at her small victory. The pancake was perfect.

Kenshin wondered why the smell of pancakes invaded his senses. Someone was cooking. Kaoru? With catlike steps, he made his to the kitchen to see her concentrating on flipping a pancake. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear him slowly walking to the kitchen counter to watch her closely.

Kaoru can cook, he believed that. If only she had more patience for it. This is why he encouraged her to take cooking classes way back. It wasn't because he wanted her to cook for him, it was for her to enjoy and appreciate the task without thinking of it as an obligation or a duty she despises.

And now, seeing her channeling all her energy and concentration on cooking pancakes, he let a smile adorn his face.

Kaoru turned around to place the plate of pancakes on the counter and was a bit startled to see her husband sitting on the opposite side with a smile on his face. She felt heat rise up her cheeks.

Okay, full crush alert. She has a crush on him alright. A silly schoolgirl crush. Great.

"Good morning." He said, breaking her from her 16-year old musings.

"Good morning. When did you… I mean, you…" Wonderful, really. She was stuttering. Again. Schoolgirl crush on Kenshin Himura, confirmed. She just continued, trying to still redeem herself from further humiliating herself in front of him. "… you surprised me. I was just saying, it's early. Right. You got up early. When did get here anyway? I didn't hear you." She managed to coherently say with a little struggle.

"Not long. I smelled pancakes. So I thought I could check out if it was what we're having for breakfast." He calmly answered and stood up. Walked toward the fridge and asked, "So, what would it be, maple syrup, strawberry jam, or chocolate?"

"Hmmm… I'll have a little of everything." She said while setting the table for breakfast.

"Okay, all three, coming up." Kenshin said, placing the bottles of syrup on the table.

They sat opposite each other, and Kenshin saw how eager Kaoru was to know what he thinks of what she cooked.

"So? What do you think? Edible?" She finally said.

"Better than last time. Definitely." He said, a smile grazing his face again upon the memory.

"Last time? I made pancakes before? How was it?" Kaoru queried, obviously surprised that she tried to pull a similar stunt like this before.

Kenshin looked at her and with a toothy grin and said, "Let's just say, we both don't like pancake soup for breakfast."

They looked at each other, Kaoru realizing the humor in his voice giggled. Breakfast was indeed the most important meal of the day. Kenshin gave her a gist of what happened to the pancake soup and in a heartbeat, they were both laughing. And day four has just begun.

* * *

Kaoru noted that though her husband was nice, funny, and thoughtful, he had a tendency to lose his temper while stuck in traffic. They were driving along the shopping district, on their way to the supermarket to buy some supplies they'll need for the rest of the week when Kenshin's phone frantically rang.

His expression turned from pleasant to annoyed, then angry. Kaoru knew that he took all the self-control he had to not let his anger show when he told her that they had to delay their trip for a while since he had to drop by the office and fix some things.

She nodded and observed how focused he was with driving, as fast as he can, if she might add.

They reached the building's parking lot in record time. Kenshin released himself from his seatbelt and turned to her.

"Stay here. I won't take long." He said swiftly before she could retort.

She knew that something like this was bound to happen any time and she understood the situation completely. She has held him up enough, so Kaoru also got out of the car, took her purse and called him.

"Kenshin." This made him turn to see her holding her purse and ready to go.

She smiled, "It's okay. Take your time. I'll just go ahead and take a cab back. I'll be fine."

He didn't look happy with her suggestion though. He walked back to her, "But I won't really take long. They just need me to sign some documents, then we'll be on our way."

"Mou! You're a stubborn man, aren't you? I've already took three days of your time from work. You'll probably need to sign a pile by now. Just stay in the office. I can manage, really." She said, feeling a bit guilty for delaying him from his work.

Kenshin's expression turned thoughtful. He really didn't want to spoil their plans. He planned to spend this day with her and he wasn't about to let a few paperwork ruin it.

"Letting you go is not an option." He finally said, hoping she didn't catch the double meaning in his statement, he reached for her hand and gently pulled her to the direction of the elevators.

"Funny this was how we first met. I mean, in what I remember, at least." She said, trying to make Kenshin's mood a bit lighter.

Kenshin stopped and pulled her until they walked side by side. "I think it's better if we do it this way this time. You might try to pull your hand away again and fall flat on the floor. Though that would be funny to see again, I'd rather get this over with so I could see you pull more of your stunts."

They laughed. She smacked him playfully that she didn't notice how his hand automatically found hers and held it tight.

* * *

Maybe waiting for him in the office wasn't such a good idea after all. Almost everybody knew her! So much for trying to avoid people she knew before.

"Good morning, Mr. Himura. Hello, Mrs. Himura."

"Long time no see, Mrs. Himura."

"Mrs. Himura, how have you been?"

People acknowledged her here and there and she was visibly tensing, trying to look polite enough that they won't notice anything different about her.

"I've been here before?!" she whispered.

"You like having lunch with me."

"Just smile and nod. You don't need to know all their names or who they are." Kenshin whispered to her ear while affectionately squeezing her hand.

He felt her panic the moment people saw them enter the premises. They all knew her of course. She was the wife of their boss, the CEO, Mr. Kenshin Himura's other half. And it was hardly possible for them to forget such a beautiful woman too.

"Okay." She answered feebly. He was right in a way. What was there to fear? She can still act polite toward them. She didn't memories for good manners any way.

Kaoru had a bit of courage because she was in a way moved at her husband's sensitivity. Kenshin wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. And his hand in hers made her feel secure more than mere words could ever explain.

Before they reached what Kaoru assumed to be his office, they stopped at Kenshin's secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Himura." Sue, his secretary stood, giving them both a courteous bow.

"This better be important. You know I specifically gave you instructions not to call me unless it's worth my time." Kenshin's voice changed from the affectionate one he used with Kaoru to an authoritative one in seconds.

"Yes, sir. They're right in your office. Shall I bring in some coffee?" The secretary uttered professionally, though visibly tensing with worry.

"Don't bother. We won't take long." Came Kenshin's curt reply.

Just as he was about to enter his office, he felt Kaoru stiffen. "Kaoru?" he asked.

"Hey, that's business in there. I don't think I should be in there too." She tried to whisper.

"You should be in there with me more than any time in the world, Kaoru. I want them to take a hint that I'm a busy man." He winked, assuring her hand with another squeeze.

She smiled and let him lead her to what's behind the elegant oak double doors.

Kenshin was right. He just had to sign some documents that entitled a restaurant chain a loan they filed a few weeks prior.

Kaoru watched him in his corporate self on the couch in his office suite, occasionally busying herself with some financial magazines. She was quite impressed at how focused and professional her husband seemed. He commanded an air of respect around him. He wasn't as tall as these people he was having a meeting with, but his cold exterior toward them was intimidating enough to have these men scramble to make their business with her husband swift.

"Have the lawyers look at these loans again. I want them to see to it that all that money is secured in case something unfortunate happens. I am not about to lose a million now, do you understand that, Jon?"

"Yes, Mr. Himura. We'll have them on your-"

"Don't bother. Just e-mail your reports to me. If there's nothing else, I would appreciate it if we end this meeting now." Kenshin said, standing from his posh seat, making his way to where Kaoru was.

It surprised the other three men who were in the room at how easily their boss' demeanor changed at the sight of the only woman in the room.

Seeing her boringly browse the magazines on the desk he teased, "So, how's the market?"

Kaoru taking in his teasing tone looked up and shrugged. "It was bullish, according to analysts." Feigning knowledge on what she was talking about. "But I'd rather call it bullshit, really." She said, rolling her eyes.

At that, Kenshin took her hand again and laughed.

* * *

The steady rhythm of stilettos on the marble floors echoed through the halls of Hiten Mitsurugi Group of Companies. A woman, wearing a sleek suit, had her hair tied low in a pony tail, her eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, earning awe and a few curious glances. She seemed a bit shy but determined, her posture reeking of elegance and mystery at the same time.

Intrigued employees followed her with their eyes. Some murmured words of admiration, some of envy, and some simply loved good gossip. And those who loved good gossip knew who exactly this woman was. It was hard not to know since she'd been here several times before.

The elevator doors in the lobby pinged open and the woman entered with matched finesse that was expected of her. She is, after all, the direct heir of Yukishiro Industries and the star of the most interesting gossip involving the CEO.

On any other day, these people wouldn't have cared. But everybody has heard that the CEO just dropped by with his wife after a three-day hiatus.

Gossip mongers were in for a treat, having their Wednesday easily turn into a field day, all thanks to Tomoe Yukishiro waltzing in.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Part of why this chapter was so hard to do is because I wasn't sure how to write Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship after the last chapter. - So they've decided to go through Kaoru's situation and then what? - I was stuck with that question and I don't know if their relationship progress in this chapter is an acceptable one. Well, that's what reviews are for, right? Leave one then, so we could all hold hands and wish that the next update won't take eons to get done. Reviews are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Surprise! An update that didn't take another four years to get uploaded! He he. To all those who read/read then left a review for Chapter 7, thank you so much!^^ I'm really happy that you guys haven't lost interest in this story. I really can't thank you enough. So, here we are with Chapter 8. Nothing really huge happening in this one. It's here for more background with a little flashback for fun. Read and tell me what you think.

To Evelyn: It's good to be back, ne? Enjoy this one, darling!^^

* * *

Down the grapevine, it was known that she left him for another man. Some say Mr. Himura was the one who left, others claim that it was a mutual decision. Whatever it was that resulted to their break up, only the couple knew and Tomoe kept every memory, every hurtful remark, every hesitation in her heart.

Things have gotten complicated and out of hand more than both have liked. Everything that went on between them still kept on running in and out of her mind. There had been an exchange of a thousand words and it only took a goodbye to end everything. And yet, there are still those words that remain unsaid.

She had to leave because of him. _For him. _Her father never liked Kenshin. She was in college, young, reserved, and intelligent. Her father believed she was destined for great things and a boyfriend would just get in her way to achieve total success for their business. She knew he was wrong, but her intelligence wasn't enough to let her keep the one person she longed to spend her life with.

Her father threatened to disown her if she continued her relationship with Kenshin. To Mr. Yukishiro, his daughter deserved someone better than an orphaned boy adopted by a man known in the business world as shrewd, arrogant, and too full of himself. The Yukishiro's had enough businesses to feed his great great grand children. His little girl didn't need to be associated with that Himura boy.

Tomoe tried to fight for him, but her father was a stubborn man. And though he disapproved of the love of her life, she loved her daddy and she never wanted to cause him any heartache or heartbreak because of her doing.

Their break up caused her tears. It hurt to say goodbye to a person she almost gave her life to, knowing life would never be the same without him. But she had to do it for her family and for him. Kenshin wouldn't let her go. And it hurt even more to look him in the eye and tell him that everything was final, that he didn't have any say in it.

With a heavy heart, Tomoe left Kenshin, followed her father's stern orders to break up with him and focused on her studies and their growing business. She agreed to finish school in Europe and eventually work in the Chinese arm of their business, promising herself to be successful as her father wanted her to be and finally come back for Kenshin. She motivated herself to get through college with impressive marks and make it in the cruel world of business. She did this because maybe someday her father will see how much she has sacrificed for the business and their family, that he'll finally accept his little girl's decision to be happy with the one man she loved.

Yes, she'd come back for Kenshin.

Oblivious to the stares and murmurs around her, Tomoe entered the lift, filling the air with the smell of white plums. She has a meeting with Kenshin today. She was ecstatic when she learned of their board's decision to have business with the Hiten Mitsurugi Group. It was a very good opportunity for growth and exposure, and of course, to finally make things right.

This wasn't the first time since she came back that they'll meet. It was months ago after she came back from China when she was set to meet a few members of the board for dinner. She had been here only three days and already working really hard to win the board's affection. When she's done charming her way around, she was going to find him and let everything fall into place. But fate it seemed had other plans.

_Tomoe entered the trendy, upscale restaurant located in a quaint, fifty-year old building in the heart of the city a few minutes past seven. She was in a lovely black dress that made perfect contrast to her pale complexion. It was in turtle neck style that stopped right above her knees. She effortlessly looked elegant and utterly beautiful. _

_Briefly conferring with the maitre d', who advised her that her boss had already arrived, Tomoe smiled that made her look even more ethereal if possible. He was about to escort her to their table when she spotted an all too familiar redhead at a table near one corner. _

_Her heart thudded in her chest at the idea of seeing him again after all these years, unplanned. She occasionally made contact with him a year after their break up, just to know how he was. They decided to be friends and it was fine with her then. At least, their lines of communication would still keep them connected. But as time passed, their communication lessened. _

_She perfectly understood. After graduation, things for her became demanding and incessantly hectic. She concluded it was the same for Kenshin, he was, after all, the heir to Hiten Mitsurugi, a strong and large company in the financial industry._

_Politely declining the maitre d', she escorted herself to the table where her former flame was. She didn't know where her confidence came from. It was going to be their first meeting after five years, she should be nervous. She was just really excited to finally see him again. She quickly rehearsed what to say in her head that she didn't notice he was with someone._

"_Kenshin?" She was surprised how her voice sounded a bit weak when she finally stood by table. _

_The redhead's eyes widened at the owner of the voice. After over five years, he sees her again, looking as stunning as ever. _

_After years of no letters, no emails, no calls, no postcards, he finds her here, in front of him again._

"_Tomoe?" he stupidly uttered. _

"_It's just a little make-up, Kenshin. It's still me." Tomoe smiled, that same smile that disarmed him completely back in college. She opened her arms to offer an embrace._

_He stood, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Yes, of course. It is you. When did you get back? How's everything?" _

"_I've been good. I'm actually back for business. The board is in a function room." She said, finally easing to how familiar Kenshin still considered her. And she smiled again._

"_I'm back." She added as an afterthought. _

"_Really? So, how long are-"_

"_Ahem." And it was only then that she turned to the other person in the table. Kenshin's date cleared her throat audible enough for Tomoe to notice that he was with someone. _

_The girl stood, wearing a yellow halter dress that highlighted her blue eyes. She had bright blue eyes and long black hair that hung loose in soft waves past her shoulders. She was really pretty, Tomoe thought._

_The girl was smiling at them and looked at Kenshin, waiting for proper introductions._

_Kenshin immediately stood beside her as a gentleman should, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry. Kaoru, this is Tomoe Yukishiro, my college classmate. Tomoe," Kenshin paused, as if pondering for the right words to tell Tomoe who the girl was when he could actually say that she was his friend or date, or colleague, or business partner, or…._

"…_this is my wife, Kaoru Himura." _

_Tomoe swallowed a lump she didn't know was in her throat. "Your… wife?" She almost whispered. _

_Kenshin's "wife" smiled, bowed to her and offered her hand for a shake. "It's nice to meet you, Tomoe-san." _

_She nodded and returned the gesture, but almost instantly turned to Kenshin. "You got married?" she said, not hiding her surprise. _

_He showed his ringed hand and explained, "For more than a year now."_

_More than a year? _

"_I didn't know where you were, so I wasn't able to send you an invitation." Kenshin continued calmly, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. _

_He got married over a year ago? Tomoe's head was spinning. This wasn't happening. Kenshin couldn't have actually gotten married. Surely there must have been a mistake. _

"_I know you think I'm not the marrying type. I didn't know I was until I met Kaoru." Kaoru elbowed his ribs at that and noted how corny he was while sporting a pretty blush. _

_Tomoe looked at the couple before her closely as Kenshin spoke those words. He was telling the truth. His wife might say it's corny, but she saw something in his eyes when he said that. It was an all too familiar look. It was something once reserved for her - the look of love._

_She didn't expect him to get married after five years. It was surprising. Heartbreaking. But Tomoe, letting years of training in proper etiquette kick in, tried to smile and offer her congratulations._

"_Congratulations. Looks like married life suits you both." She said, trying to avoid their eyes when she spoke. _

"_I'd love to chat more, but there are people waiting for me. I hope I didn't take much of your time." She managed to say formally and politely as she could, still trying to digest the whole situation before her. _

"_No worries, Tomoe-san. It was nice to meet you." Kaoru who was comfortably standing with Kenshin's arm around her said. _

"_Maybe we could have some coffee some time and catch up. For old time's sake." He smiled a sincere smile and she felt her heart constrict with sadness. _

_She nodded and gave a smile back, not letting them see how afraid she was with that things have changed between them. That the years they were apart led him to forget her and what they shared. With one last gesture,_ s_he walked to the direction the maitre d' directed earlier. She had to clear her head. This was no time to think about her lost love. She had work to do. _

_Ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest, Tomoe formally opened their meeting, knowing truthfully how hard it would be to take in every agenda for tonight._

_She bit back tears that started to form in the back of her eyes. She came back too late. The love of her life is married. And there is nothing she could do about it. _

The lift dinged signaling she has reached her destination.

If it wasn't for the importance of the project the Yukishiro Industries proposed to the Hiten Group, Tomoe would have suggested bringing the project to another company. But things have been decided by the board. Even if she had enough power to revoke it, she knew that no one in their right mind would consider withdrawing the decision.

_Lies. _

She wanted to push through with this project with Hiten. It was her chance to show Kenshin to whom he really belonged to.

She volunteered for this and her insides churned every time she was set to meet with Kenshin. She was supposed to get close to him again, she thought. But knowing that he was married seemed to remind of her place in his life. It was business she was her for, it was business she should do.

But working with Kenshin didn't save her from the awkwardness they both inflicted upon themselves every time. It got harder to be around him because of things she still wanted to say. She noticed how he didn't look at her or try to laugh as he did around her before.

These past months, she doesn't even see him smile even for a while. She started to think that he might be having marital problems which caused his mood swings, and somehow that thought, planted a seed of hope in her heart.

She was horrible. Really awful for hoping that they were indeed having problems that would lead them to an inevitable separation. If that happens, she would take that chance to remind him of her presence in his life, that she loved him still. That she was ready to have a relationship with him again if he and his wife separated.

She didn't like how she wished ill fate to the couple, but she loved Kenshin. And she will try to get him back, even if it meant being labeled as the other woman all her life.

She has stayed in love with him for the longest time. Sometimes, she couldn't accept how he had moved on easily when she has always remained, telling herself that they'll be together again, that they would still work things out.

She did try to get over him, but it was futile. All her hard work, her motivation of making it this far was because of him. She knew that she could never get over him no matter what.

One of these days, she had to tell him. If he was having trouble with his marriage, it would be easier for them both. It had to be. They were meant for each other. Tomoe knew Kenshin had to know of her feelings. She had to tell him soon.

Waking from her thoughts, Tomoe saw that she finally reached Sue's desk and calmly asked, "Is Mr. Himura in?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Himura just left." Sue answered.

"He left for a meeting? I thought we were to meet here." Tomoe asked, confused.

Sue replied as if automatically, "I'm sorry, but all meetings have been canceled until further notice. I've received direct orders from Mr. Himura that he is not to be disturbed unless it's of utmost importance."

"Is there anything wrong?" Worry started to get to her. Why would Kenshin give orders like that?

Before Sue could provide an answer, Tomoe said, "It's alright, I'll just call him."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Mr. Himura's orders about phone calls are very strict. He has asked Mr. Arai to fill in for him in the meantime. I will gladly endorse your concerns to him." The secretary recited the spiel and turned to her computer.

Still curious and worried, Tomoe asked, "Do you happen to know why he gave you those orders? Is he on vacation?"

"He isn't. But he might be. He was with his wife when he came here this morning. He had his meeting done quickly." Sue answered naturally while typing.

He came to the office with his wife? Tomoe raised an eyebrow. Something is up. She didn't know what it was exactly and now she was dying to know.

She had always wondered if he was happy with her… She was truly horrible. For in Tomoe's heart she hoped in her heart that he wasn't, because she wants Kenshin Himura to only be happy with her. Just like old times.

* * *

"I took this one's from Sano and Megumi's wedding." Kenshin pointed to a picture of her covered in icing with Misao, and the bride and groom.

It was actually a familiar photograph because she had seen a copy of it from Megumi's collection. She was actually surprised the first time she saw it. It was hard to picture the prim and proper woman, her slip of a sister, allowing a food fight at her wedding. Megumi must really love Sano. He made her happy and it was all that mattered on their wedding day.

It made her wonder if she had something similar with her husband.

"We've only started dating then." Her husband's voice cut through her thoughts. It's been a week now and she asked if they could go through some old photographs in the hopes of having one of them trigger her memories back, while asking questions that he thoughtfully answered.

What she has learned so far was they met at Sano and Megumi's engagement party. Kenshin said Sano refused to give him her number after the party at first, saying something like he didn't want Kenshin to hurt her.

What a sweet man her brother-in-law was, she had to admit. Her anger and bitterness towards her situation involving her sister seemed to have abated as each day passed. It seems being with her husband had something to do with it. She thought it may be because she felt that he genuinely cared for her just like Sano said.

Her thoughts then drifted to their love story… She felt a blush tint her cheeks but immediately tried to stomp it down. She was wondering what it must have felt like when they dated. What things they talked about that made her laugh. If they got into fights a lot. How her toes tingled when they kissed. _What was it like the first time we met. _

"Well, you said it was love at first sight." Came Kenshin's hesitant answer.

Her mouth was agape and she was unable to fight the blush anymore. Of course she had to say the last thought out loud. How embarrassing.

_Love at first sight. _

Are there even people who say things like that in this day and age?

_Love at first sight. _

Kaoru didn't really know what to do with this information, to be honest. Of course, she's still getting to know him, still learning everything about them, and yet, she couldn't help but feel surprised at how she must have considered him exceptional. And there was something settling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite put her finger on as to why she was feeling that way.

Hearing what she thought about him from him really struck her somehow. What could have she seen as worthwhile in him? Why did she agree to marry him? How did they turn love at first sight into forever? Could they still make it to happily ever after?

Learning the answers to all her questions sometimes makes her feel excited and scared at the same time - excited to finally know that her life turned out okay. That she made the right decisions and married the right man and was truly happy. And yet she's scared as well – afraid of how much she must have felt for him. That she genuinely cared for one person and find everything that she wanted and needed in him. That she had been capable to feel that way all for him. And still, there's the possibility that she wouldn't remember any of it.

The forgotten yesterdays nagged at her even more to be remembered. But this time, it wasn't because she wanted to know who she was. She wanted to remember because of him. _For him._

Kaoru knew that she had to try a little harder to gain her memories back. And she prayed that when she does it wouldn't be too late for them.

Her blush faded as she smiled at him. "Tell me more about that time."

She laid the photos down and focused on him intently. He smiled from across her but it wasn't long before he turned serious.

"Kaoru, about five months ago… You have to understand that I never intended for it to happen." He said, seemingly mustering courage at the admission.

At Kenshin's tone, she knew that what he was about to say wasn't as sweet or funny as his previous stories. His tone was bracing her for what may be the most important information about their marriage yet.

She nodded, giving him permission to continue. She had to hear him finally say it.

Theirs was a love story she'd love to know. She was ready for it. Ready to take every chance to turn everything around and make everything between them feel like it's the first time again.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Type it in the box below and click Post Review. ^^ Thank you and talk to you guys soon! ^^


End file.
